Blair es una gatita mala
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Un pescado es el detonante de una catástrofe. Blair demostraría que con su amado manjar nadie se metía, mucho menos Black Star, quien lamentablemente se había llevado entre las patas a sus dos amigos inocentes... "— ¿Estamos en el libro de Eibon de nuevo?" no, no lo estaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Cuando un pescado se vuelve la manzana de la discordia.**

— ¡Liz! ¡¿Dónde diablos están las series en forma de "ocho"?! — se escuchó el grito del actual Shinigami-sama— Dije, específicamente ochos ¡Solo veo asimétricos foquitos normales! ¡Maka! ¡¿No puedes hacer tu pose de batalla más simétrica?! ¡No puedo presentar a la última pareja Scythe sin una pose simétrica!

Maka frunció la ceja con fastidio, nadie corregía sus posturas de batalla, ni siquiera su "jefe". Y solo había una solución para esto...

—Makaaa…

 _"Recuerda que es Shinigami-sama, Maka"_ le recordó Soul en su forma de arma, sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar aquella exclamación siniestra.

— ¡La pose Maka! ¡La pose!— gritó el shinigami, golpeando el piso con el pie, sin saber que su tumba había sido cavada gracias a eso.

 _Tú te lo buscaste Kid_ pensó el albino, viendo venir lo inevitable. Lo dolorosamente inevitable.

— ¡Chop! — el humo que salía del libro de Maka revelaba que el golpe había sido en serio. El Shinigami yacía en el suelo con sangre brotando de su cabeza.

— ¡Es mejor que te calmes Kid! Es sólo una fiesta, relájate— Dijo Liz, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, resoplando con fastidio mientras su hermana reía como loca por el destino del pelinegro.

Era evidente que Death the kid estaba estresado… muy estresado.

Sin embargo, él mismo se había cargado la responsabilidad, decidiendo que era imprescindible hacer una reunión con las Death scythe y sus técnicos, así como algunos equipos retirados- como la madre de Maka, por ejemplo- y dar las buenas nuevas, haciendo oficial la relación amistosa con las brujas, así como el nuevo rumbo que llevaría Shibusen.

Y, por supuesto, nadie le discutía que era importante, ¿Y qué ocasión más perfecta podría haber que navidad? Tiempo de paz y alegría.

Pero, por más inteligente y buen Shinigami-sama que fuera Kid, siempre habría ese pequeño detallito que no le dejaba hacer las cosas con normalidad: Simetría, simetría ¡Simetría! Y para los pobres tres equipos de Spartoi que les tocaba adornar el salón principal era un martirio.

Maka maldecía la hora en la que había rechazado el trabajo de entregar las invitaciones- porque sí, a Kid le gustaba la formalidad, e invitar a las personas por medio de un espejo no era su estilo- para quedarse a adornar junto con sus otros cinco amigos para pasar un "momento agradable".

Se podría decir que, en ese momento, odiaba a la repartidora oficial Kim.

—Deberías tomarte las cosas con más tranquilidad Kid-kun, podrías enfermarte. — aconsejó Tsuabaki, con su usual tono amable y suave, colgando otra esfera en el árbol de navidad.

—Además ex-rayitas, no tienes que preocuparte de la simetría, porque es obvio que todos van a venir a ver a esta genialidad de hombre ¿No es así Tsubaki? — la hoja demoniaca solamente rió con vergüenza, siguiéndole el juego a su técnico.

Maka observó cómo, mágicamente, el pelinegro se reponía del golpe y empezaba a discutir con Black Star; a ese paso no terminarían nunca, y no podían pedirle ayuda al profesor Stein o Marie, ya que la última estaba a escasos meses de dar a luz, y los movimientos brucos le afectarían, y Stein-sensei… tal vez propondría adornar con animales disecados. No, así estaba bien.

Y llamar a Spirit para que los ayudara tampoco era una opción.

La Albarn indicó a su arma volver a su forma humana, para poder acercarse a Liz, quien trataba de cortar pedazos de escarcha lo más idéntico posible.

—Oye Liz, ¿No crees que sería más rápido si solo adornáramos nosotras? — susurró la de coletas en el oído de la Thompson.

— ¿Hablas de sacar a los chicos de aquí? — Maka asintió con una sonrisa. Liz dudó un momento, mirando el tamaño del lugar e imaginándose todo el trabajo que costaría arreglarlo; no era una idea emocionante, hasta que un crujido se escuchó, proveniente de varias esferas que habían sido rotas por su técnico y el mono de cabellos azules. Era el colmo— Sácalos de aquí, Maka.

Unos segundos después, los tres muchachos estaban afuera del salón, con Maka impidiéndoles la entrada de este sosteniendo en su mano derecha un mortal libro de ochocientas páginas.

—No me interesa a donde, pero se van los tres ahora ¿Entienden? Nosotras terminaremos esto— indicó Maka, dejando al Shinigami con el ceño fruncido ante tal insolencia.

—Maka, no puedo dejarlas solas sin supervisión de simetría, ¡La simetría es una parte fundamental de…!— una mano se estampó en la cara de Kid, interrumpiéndolo en el proceso.

— ¡¿Cómo osas correr a tu futuro dios, pechos-planos?! ¡Este es un insulto a mi gran persona! ¿Estás consciente de que estás pecando?

— ¿Por qué se supone que me golpeaste…? ¡Asimétrico! — Soul solo dio un paso atrás cuando la pelea comenzó; algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Lamentablemente, para los dos técnicos, Maka se estaba irritando cada vez más, al punto que una venita en su frente palpitaba. Todos en Shibusen sabían que, la miembro de Spartoi cuyo cabello se distinguía por ser de un raro color rubio cenizo casi gris, era muy respetuosa; sabía comportarse y ser educada con sus superiores o mayores, a diferencia de su arma. Sin embargo, aun si Kid ahora era el Shinigami-sama, o sea, su jefe máximo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo… porque su paciencia ya se había agotado.

Doloroso, rápido y preciso, el libro de pasta gruesa, que sacaba humo por uno de sus lados, se alzaba victorioso al ver a aquellos dos desafortunados fuera de combate, tirando sangre a montones.

Soul dirigió su mirada aterrada a su compañera, quien parecía aun echar chispas por la molestia.

—Eh, Maka, estás poniéndote como tomate— comentario malo en momento inapropiado. Porque Soul Evans, ni siquiera después de cuatro años y medio viviendo con la muchacha, sabía callarse cuando su técnico se convertía en un campo minado. Y parecía haber pisado una mina.

La temible cazadora fijó su mirada maniática en el indefenso conejito…

— Souuul…

Ni lento ni perezoso, Soul tomó a los dos inconscientes del pie, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Maka observó al chico desaparecer entre los pasillos de Shibusen. Sonrió, tendría que recompensarlo, después de todo, él no había hecho nada en realidad, sólo ser arrastrado al problema por esos dos. En fin, ya se le ocurriría algo.

El Eater, sintiéndose libre del sufrimiento al fin, dejó a sus dos amigos aun perdidos en el mundo del dolor, y se recargó en uno de los pilares de la entrada de Shibusen.

Suspiró, observando a los caídos en batalla, cerrando los ojos para esperar a que despertaran; por experiencia propia, calculaba que tardarían alrededor de quince minutos en reaccionar. No por nada él era un veterano en la guerra contra la temible Maka Albarn.

¿Qué se supone que harían? Kid de seguro propondría hacer una revisión de la ciudad, buscando puntos asimétricos que arreglar. Privilegios de ser Shinigami-sama. Y Black Star daría la gran idea de ir a pregonar su grandeza a un bar o algo por el estilo.

Ambas ideas eran bastante aburridas para la Death scythe.

De repente, recordó aquella película de terror que había comprado hace unos días. A Maka no le gustaban, así que podrían ir a verla al apartamento. Kid se entretendría buscándoles imperfecciones a los actores y actrices, y Black Star daría una y mil maneras en la que él y su grandeza acabarían con el villano de la película en un santiamén.

—Eres cool hasta para pensar en planes, Soul Eater. — se felicitó, soltando una sonrisa ladeada y empezando a tararear una cancioncilla que le gustaba.

— ¡Adiós, Soul-kun! ¡Nya! — escuchó la vocecilla chillona de Blair, quien pasaba por el techo de un edificio cercano a la escuela, seguramente dirigiéndose a la pescadería. Él sólo alzó la mano, despidiéndose de ella, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esforzándose para no quedarse dormido.

Por su parte, la linda gatita morada regresaba a su casa, con un paquete ultra secreto que había recogido en su tienda favorita, donde le vendían su amado pescado.

Llegó al departamento, entrando por la ventana de la cocina que Maka, amablemente, le dejaba siempre abierta. Hace dos años que vivía con la pareja de arma y técnico, y podía decir que era feliz; gracias a ellos había encontrado una familia. Además, hacerles travesuras era divertido.

La peluda felina tomó su forma humana, dejando aquel paquete en la barra de la cocina. Empezó a tararear una cancioncita que tenía algo que ver con las calabazas, y sacó de uno de los muebles de la cocina un plato y un tenedor.

Generalmente, cuando comía, lo hacía en su forma gatuna, en un platito especial que Maka le había comprado sólo para ella. Sin embargo, ese plato tenía que comerlo caliente, y su lengua felina era demasiado sensible para eso.

—Veamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo le pondré? — pensó, al meter su plato en el horno de microondas. Aun cuando eran muy raras las veces que lo utilizaba, Maka se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle bien su funcionamiento. — Tal vez sólo dos minutos.

Pinchó los botoncitos del aparato, marcando el tiempo que deseaba, y se sentó a esperar con ansias, imaginándose aquel sabor tan exquisito, que sólo una vez había probado hace mucho tiempo. Jugoso, un tanto ácido. Delicioso. Empezó a salivar al recordarlo.

Había sido una proeza encontrar esa especie de pescado en particular. Pasó casi seis meses buscándolo, hasta que el vendedor de pescados le dio la espectacular noticia de que por fin había conseguido alguien que traería uno, y que lo cocinaría él mismo para ella, a cambio de que siguiera yendo a visitarlo todos los días. Blair, sin dudar, aceptó encantada.

La de cabellos morados escuchó un "Bip" procedente del horno, avisando que su trabajo había sido terminado, y que la gatita ya podía disfrutar de su muy esperado manjar. Ella se relamió los labios, sacando su plato y poniéndolo en la mesa. Empuñó su tenedor, soltando una sonrisilla felina, y alzó su cubierto con felicidad.

— ¡A comer! ¡Nya!

— ¡Yahoo! ¡Ha llegado el hombre más big del mundo! — un mueblecillo de madera salió volando ante la tremenda patada con la que había sido abierta la puerta.

Blair entró en shock. Volteó robóticamente la cabeza, observando con terror como su anhelado pescado yacía ahí, desparramado en medio del suelo de la cocina, con pedazos de cerámica rota y restos de madera encima.

Incomible.

—Hola Blair, ¿Qué era eso que está tirado?

La gatita dirigió su mirada a Soul y compañía; jamás se había sentido tan furiosa en su vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espada del albino al ver esa expresión en los ojos miel de la chica. La reconocía, y le daba miedo, porque era la misma mirada que ponía su adorable técnico cuando estaba molesta. Muy molesta.

— ¿B-Blair? — insistió Soul.

— ¡Nya, Soul-kun! No pasa nada. Esa cosa era solo un pescado que me habían regalado, nada importante. — El entrecejo del Death scythe se frunció, confundido, después de ese cambio expresión tan radical de la muchacha. Quizá estaba en _esos_ días. — Estoy un poco cansada, voy a la habitación de Maka-chan.

—Ok…— murmuró el Eater, al ver a la chica convertirse en gato e irse directo al cuarto de su compañera.

— ¿Pasa algo Soul? — preguntó el Shinigami, notando el gesto confundido de su amigo.

—No, sólo que Blair me pareció un poco extraña hoy pero… ¡Olvídalo! Cosas sin importancia — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— Y tu Black Star, espero que puedas arreglar ese mueble porque Maka te matará.

— ¡No te preocupes viejo! ¡No hay tarea imposible para este gran hombre!

Soul rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Sí claro. Sólo, trata de no "bendecir" tanto el departamento antes de que ponga la película.

La risa histérica de Black Star resonó por el lugar. Kid resopló.

—Es un imbécil— le dijo al de ojos rojos, siendo apoyado por un asentimiento con la cabeza de este. — ¡Deja de acabar con la simetría de los sillones! ¡Te lo exijo cómo Shinigami-sama, mono!

Soul suspiró. Era mejor poner la película antes de que tuviera que llamar a Maka para controlar a esos dos.

Soul bostezó a la mitad de la película. En realidad era muy mala, y estaba empezando a golpearse mentalmente por la idea, aunque al ver a sus amigos tan entretenidos en sus propios mundos, lo hizo sentir mejor.

— ¡Soul-kun! — la voz aguda de Blair espantó al albino, haciéndolo saltar levemente en su lugar, ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? — voy a salir un momento, pero ten, les serví refresco para su película.

Soul recibió el vaso observando la sonrisa gatuna de la chica, preguntándose el porqué de tanta amabilidad. Generalmente sólo avisaba que se iba, se colgaba de sus hombros con solo un bikini encima y salía despavorida al escuchar los gritos de Maka.

—Gracias Blair, aunque no te hubieras molesta…

— ¡Por fin! Estaba muriéndome de sed, ¡Serás bendecida por esto, Blair! — gritó Black Star, tomando el vaso y vaciándolo completamente en unos segundos.

—Gracias Blair— agradeció Kid educadamente, agarrando la bebida, dándole unos sorbos.

El arma suspiró, viendo a su amiga salir por la ventana, y tomó un trago del líquido naranja, reprendiéndose por ser tan desconfiado. Blair jamás le haría algo malo.

De repente, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle. Dio un vistazo a sus acompañantes, notando que parecían estar en la misma situación. Era extraño, hace unos minutos no tenía nada de sueño, sin embargo ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Unos segundos después, todo se había nublado, y Soul, Kid y Black Star habían cedido al mundo de los sueños, dejando a película correr sin detenerse, y a una gatita morada observar desde la cocina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pagarían por su pescado, y lo pagarían caro…

Unos peculiares ojos rojos empezaron a abrirse con lentitud. Soul, un poco adormilado, miró al frente sin saber muy bien que había sucedido. Algo extraño estaba pasando; su cabeza y su pecho le pesaban un poco más que antes y, podía sonar raro, pero sentía su cuerpo más ligero.

Decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara, aun con la vista un tanto borrosa, sin despegar su mirada del frente. De seguro los otros dos debían de seguir echados en los sillones.

Bostezó, oyendo que de su boca salía un sonido un tanto agudo, pero lo asoció con el hecho de que se acababa de despertar. Llegó a su destino, abriendo la llave del lavabo y empezando a lavar su rostro. Vaya, parecía que había adelgazado, porque su cara al tacto parecía más delgada.

Levantó el rostro, mirándose en el espejo que había evitado al entrar al lugar.

El rostro que reflejaba el espejo se contorsionó… porque no era su rostro.

Lo que mostraba el espejo era una cara que sólo había visto en el libro de Eibon; cabello largo, rostro fino y, bajó la mirada… senos ¡Senos!

—¡ ¿Qué?!

Exaltado, salió corriendo del baño, casi tropezándose con la misma puerta, encontrándose con dos personas completamente diferentes a las que había hace unas horas. Y conocía a una de ellas.

—¿B-Black Star y K-Kid?

La extraña pelinegra, con tres rayas blancas cruzándole la cabeza, abrió un ojo ante el escándalo que él albino tenía. Estaba un poco mareada.

— ¿Porqué el escándalo? — se tocó la garganta al oír su voz tan aguda. Juraría que hace unas horas era grave.

— ¡Quién osa despertar al hombre más big del mundo de su siesta! — aquella chica voluptuosa de cabello azul despertó, estirándose ruidosamente. Bajó la mirada levemente y levantó una ceja; esas cosas no estaban ahí antes.

Soul no tuvo una mejor idea más que quitar el espejo del baño y correr frente a los que, suponía, eran los dos técnicos.

Kid y Black Star fijaron su vista al frente, topándose con el reflejo que mostraba el espejo; desviaron su vista a la delgada albina que los miraba con un gesto de horror, y volvieron sus ojos al espejo.

Tres pares de ojos se toparon en una mirada de terror, confusión y shock.

— ¿Estamos en el libro de Eibon de nuevo? — pregunto la de cabello azulado. Albina y pelinegra negaron con la cabeza.

…

—¡ ¿Qué pasó aquí?!

El grito unísono sacó volando a los pajarillos que se posaban al rededor de toda la cuadra. La linda gatita de nombre Blair entró al apartamento, sonriendo con complacencia, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro para irse a echar a la cama de Maka.

Las tres mujeres, antes hombres, pálidas y confusas, no se dieron cuenta de que la manija de la puerta estaba girando.

Y Maka Albarn no estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba.

Esta vez, todos aprenderían que, con los pescados de Blair, nadie se metía.

 **¡Hola! si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho por leer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, porque, sinceramente, estoy disfrutando mucho al escribirlo. Ya saben, si les gustó, y quieren dejarme un bonito comentario, ahí abajito está la cajita en donde pueden dejarlo.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos en otra ocasión, espero poder dejar la continuación muy pronto. Así que...**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	2. Detalles inesperados

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Detalles inesperados.**

Maka Albarn se despidió de sus amigas agitando la mano de un lado a otro, con una gran sonrisa. Como había predicho, el correr a esos tres de ahí dio buenos resultados; la decoración estuvo terminada en menos de dos horas, y podían celebrar que, a su consideración, todo había quedado simétrico.

A veces, Maka se preguntaba el cómo Liz podía soportar a su técnico; imaginaba que para Patty no debía ser problema muy grande, es decir, era Patti, vivía en su mundo de jirafas y cuellos rotos, pero Liz era un caso muy diferente. Una vez, Tsubaki le había dicho que la razón por la que lo soportaba era la misma por la que ella seguía con Black Star.

Pero eso debía de ser una equivocación, porque la rubia de ojos verdes sabía muy bien porqué la chica Nakatsukasa se mantenía fiel a su técnico ¿Liz no podría estar…?

— ¡Eso sería una locura Maka! — se dijo, riendo levemente. Liz, desde que tuvieron su primera plática de chicas normales- o sea sin kishines y monstruos de por medio- había establecido que ella jamás, en la vida, estaría con un hombre más bajo que ella: "¡Daría vergüenza!" exclamó, riéndose cantarinamente.

—Pero Kid ha crecido mucho en este tiempo. — se detuvo. Vaya, eso no lo había pensado, ¿Entonces Tsubaki tenía razón? —Ok Maka, suficientes embrollos por hoy.

Miró a un lado y se encontró con el supermercado, ¿Cuánto había avanzado sin darse cuenta? Bueno, pensó, tal vez estaría bien comprar pasta para Soul.

Quince minutos después, la muchacha retomaba su camino hacia su departamento, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, tarareando una cancioncilla que habían puesto en el establecimiento. Subió las escaleras de su edificio, pensando en qué modo haría la pasta, ¿Boloñesa? ¿Con crema? Ya pensaría en algo.

Estaba divagando en su mente, hasta que un grito encendió su sentido alarmista, porque dicho sonido había salido claramente de su departamento… y eran gritos de mujeres. Y no precisamente de Blair.

—Oh, Soul Eater, si te atreviste a meter mujeres voy a raparte— mascullo, sintiendo la ira arremolinarse en su interior. Apretó sus puños y empezó a rebuscar en el pequeño maletín que llevaba, sacando sus llaves, metiéndolas a la cerradura y empezando a abrir, preparando su libro para el ataque.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y hallar esa escena tan… peculiar. Dos rostros conocidos estaban ahí.

— ¿Soul? ¿Black Star? — volteó a ver a aquella pelinegra con tres rayas blancas atravesándole por completo el cabello. Un tic en el ojo le surgió de repente. —… ¡¿K-Kid-kun?!

Los aludidos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, que los miraba con ciertos aires de incredulidad y confusión. Ver a Soul y Black Star de nuevo en su cuerpo femenino era extraño y un tanto aterrador si lo podía decir, pero ellos se metían en tantos problemas que ya no sabía si sorprenderse. Sin embargo Kid era un caso diferente.

¡Era el maldito Shinigami-sama! Y sin duda esta era una jugarreta mágica, ¿Qué diablos había pasado, que él no se dio cuenta que les iban a hacer algo? Podía llegar a ser absurdo.

— ¡Maka! ¡Oh, pechos-planos insensata! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi grandeza?! — exclamó Black Star dramáticamente, arrastrándose hasta llegar a ella, tomándola por las rodillas y llorando con exageración.

— ¡Acabo de llegar, Black Star! — aclaró, pateándolo lejos de ella, pero aun no estaba libre. Un shinigami se acercaba histérico- o histérica en este caso- zarandeando a la inocente rubia sin compasión.

— ¡Se supone que soy Shinigami-sama Maka! ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?! ¡Mi perfecto cuerpo simétrico se ha ido! ¡Toca! — Él forzó las manos de la chica, poniéndolas sobre sus pechos sin vergüenza alguna— ¡Una es más grande que la otra!

Kid se desmayó. Estaba en su límite. Era malo haberse convertido en mujer, pero el haberse convertido en una mujer ASIMÉTRICA era aun peor.

La Albarn dirigió su mirada a Soul, viéndolo petrificado en el sillón mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos pasó?

El albino fijó su vista en ella, con los ojos llenos de dudas y confusión. Se llevó las manos a su frente y habló:

—Yo, ¡No lo sé! Estábamos viendo películas con normalidad, y de un momento a otro nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos ¡Así! — contestó, señalándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos.

— ¿Y no había nadie más aquí, comieron algo raro, o cualquier cosa fuera de lo común?

El Evans negó, haciendo que ese largo cabello al que nunca se acostumbraría se moviera al compás de su cabeza ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Que habían hecho para merecer esto? Y justo tenía que ser cinco días antes de la dichosa fiesta, ¡No podía presentarse como mujer! Menos enfrente de todo Shibusen, de todos sus superiores; él era un chico cool, el más cool ¡¿Cómo diablos saldría así?!

Estaba angustiado, por todo lo anterior, y principalmente por cierta razón en particular: iba a conocer a la madre de Maka, de la que su compañera tanto hablaba, a la persona que la chica de coletas idolatraba.

De alguna manera quería dar una buena impresión. Vaya que eso nunca le había preocupado en otras ocasiones, pero Maka estaba ilusionada. Todo estaba planeado; usaría un traje que guardaba para eventos especiales, se presentaría como el chico super cool, última Death scythe de Shibusen, y haría que su técnico estuviera feliz.

Ese era el plan.

¡Pero ahora tenía colgando un par de senos indeseables!

Definitivamente no podría presentarse a Kami con ese aspecto.

— ¿Nada extraño entonces? ¿Soul? — extraño, esa palabra rondó por la mente del muchacho, recordando que justo la había pensado antes de quedarse dormido, pero ¿Porqué?

¿Por qué?

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Blair.

¿Extraño? ¿Blair?... ¡Blair!

—Ahora que recuerdo, Blair ha estado algo rara. De hecho, salió un momento en lo que veíamos la película, pero no se colgó de mí ni nada parecido, en cambio nos dio refrescos a los tres, se fue, y de ahí, esto.

Maka frunció el entrecejo. Volteó la cabeza hacia la cocina, notando ciertos pedazos de madera, que antes eran un mueble, a lado de la pared. Black Star, pensó. Sin embargo no era lo único que había:

Un plato roto y manchas en el suelo.

— ¿Qué son esas manchas de ahí? — Soul siguió el dedo de la chica, que señalaba la parte del suelo a la que se refería.

—Era de un pescado que Blair iba a comer, pero el idiota de Black Star hizo volar un mueble y tiró la comida.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Maka: Refrescos por parte de Bair, quien había tenido un comportamiento extraño después de que le tiraran su preciado pescado…

—Ajá… espera un segundo — se puso de pie, y se dirigió a su habitación, comenzando a llamar con un voz cantarina: — ¡Blaaair! Necesito hablar contigo.

La morada gatita escuchó la voz de su amiga. Se estiró, dejando que su cola se levantara levemente, y, con una sonrisilla, se bajó del mullido colchón, sentándose en el suelo para esperar a la chica, olvidando cierta travesura.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la rubia de coletas recargada en el marco de la puerta, con una mirada expectante.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maka-chan? — preguntó, acercándose a las piernas de la Albarn y comenzando a ronronear, cosa que hacía constantemente.

—Dime, Blair, ¿Porqué mi arma despertó siendo mujer?

Blair paró en seco. Tragó con fuerza y, si estuviera en su forma humana, se podría notar lo pálida que estaba.

— ¿Blair?

Ella volvió a su forma humana, sintiendo el sudor correr por su cuerpo, yéndose a sentar a la cama de la técnico. Era mejor tomar distancia.

Quien sabe que podría hacerle la muchacha si descubría lo que había hecho… ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Seguro ya lo sabía!

 _Maka-chan es muy inteligente… y letal._

— ¿Tienen algo que ver ese pescado tirado en la cocina, y ciertos refrescos?

—Eh… ¿No lo sé? — la felina se dio cuenta que lo que quería afirmar había sonado como pregunta. Rió nerviosamente— Nya…

—Blair…

La muchacha de cabellos morados subió su mano, haciendo aquel movimiento que asemejaba a un gato, y poniendo esa carita "inocente" que dedicaba cada vez que quería conseguir algo.

—Maka-chan, ¿Qué harías si te enterarás que alguien les jugó una bromita?

Maka sonrió con cierta pizca de malicia, y se acercó al rostro de Blair, pegando levemente sus narices, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y pronunciando con un tonillo extraño:

—Blair-chan, ¿Qué harías si te enteraras que no te daré más que comida barata para gatos por todo un mes?

Una expresión de espanto se mostró en el rostro de Blair. Cuatro palabras: COMIDA-BARATA-PARA-GATOS. Maka había dicho esas horribles palabras con crueldad, ¡¿Cómo podría sobrevivir todo un mes con eso?!

¡Su vida era el pescado! Pescado crudo, asado, frito, con salsa, a la parrilla ¡Pescado, pescado, pescado! No esas infames latas de supuesta "comida de calidad" que no hacían más que saberle a cartón.

En ese momento, la ira que mantenía desde que su preciado pescado había sido destruido, se esfumó, dejando pasar al miedo.

Nunca, Blair nunca volvería a comer esas cosas del diablo.

—Verás, Maka-chan, en realidad es una historia graciosa…

La "Historia graciosa" empezó a ser contada por la gatita morada.

Diez minutos después, Maka salía de su habitación con un rostro de alivio. La felina suspiró, sintiendo cómo su alma regresaba al cuerpo en el momento en que la rubia le dio dos suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, mostrándole su apoyo al saber que no habría unas consecuencias graves.

Blair sonrió, estirando los brazos, para después sacar de una pequeña cajita que guardaba debajo de la cama de la meister, una botellita medio llena de un líquido amarillento.

La agitó, riendo suavemente al recordar su venganza, y comenzó a cantar esa canción de calabazas que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ahí también había otra botella, de un líquido del mismo color, y con una etiqueta blanca pegada a un costado; acercó el objeto a sus ojos para poder leer lo que había escrito, que estaba en letras un tanto pequeñas.

Una expresión de sorpresa le llegó.

—Oh, oh…— exclamó, guardando de nuevo las botellas en la cajita. Estaba muerta.

Por su parte, Maka Albarn volvió a tomar asiento junto a su arma en la sala, no sin antes calmar la pelea que había en ese momento, callándolos a todos con un tremendo grito autoritario, impidiendo que Black Star y Kid se ahorcaran llevándose entre las patas a su arma. Sus vecinos estarían muy molestos.

La rubia indicó que se sentarán en los sillones, dándole a cada uno un vaso de agua para aligerar la noticia. En realidad le parecía muy divertido, le costaba no poder reírse, además, no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Blair, Back Star podía llegar a ser demasiado estúpido; aunque no entendía muy bien cómo su arma y el Shinigami-sama habían terminado envueltos en esto.

Quizá era el karma de algún mal que hicieron.

Con tono tranquilo, Maka empezó a explicar el motivo por el que estaban así, que era muy simple: Blair molesta + poción mágica, lo que daba como resultado tres bellas mujercitas. Mientras la chica relataba todo lo que la gatita le había contado, dos pares de ojos, unos rojos, y otros color miel, se clavaban en la voluptuosa muchachilla de cabellos azules, queriéndola matar con la mirada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que perdí mi hermoso cuerpo, por fin simétrico, por ese imbécil? — masculló la pelinegra, con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

— ¿Sabes que esto es muy poco cool, verdad Black Star? — Soul apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de molestia, y mirando con complicidad malévola al Shinigami. —… ¡Tenías que meter la pata!

Bruscamente, albina y pelinegra se abalanzaron al ninja, quien cayó al suelo siendo golpeado brutalmente por Kid y Soul, que estaban fuera de sus casillas.

— ¡Esto es un pecado! ¡Lastiman a su dios! ¡Basta, lacayos! — los gemidos del ninja al ser molido por las dos damitas decentes, llenaban el lugar, haciendo un escándalo de los buenos. Maka no podía negar que era divertido, pero tuvo que detener el momento, ya que unos furiosos vecinos empezaron a tocar su puerta, exigiendo silencio.

Suspiró, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, y tomó aire:

— Esto es suficiente… ¡Maka-chop! —dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, en un K.O. notable, agarrándose la cabeza en donde había sido el golpe, y dejando a una lastimada y linda chica de cabellos azules con moretones y chichones en el cuerpo. Maka sopló, satisfecha, el lomo de su libro, tomando asiento de nuevo en el sillón mientras esperaba que sus "nuevas amigas" se repusieran; de repente, le llegó a la mente el cómo Liz disfrutaría tanto estos momentos. Sería como su cumpleaños.

— ¡¿Sí recuerdas que soy Shinigami-sama, verdad?!

—¡Diablos, Maka! ¡Contrólate!

—Ustedes son los que deben controlarse— _"¿O debería decir las?"_ — ahora, siéntense y despierten a Black Star.

Albina y pelinegra, a punto de rechistar, se contuvieron al ver la mirada amenazadora de la Albarn, quien preparaba de nuevo su técnica mortal. Con la cola entre las patas, arma y Shinigami acataron las órdenes de la muchacha, levantando a la pobre cabellos azules del suelo, y ayudándola a acomodarse en un sillón individual.

—Cuando me reponga, morirán por haberle hecho eso a alguien tan big cómo yo.

Kid rodó los ojos con fastidio, y Soul solo se limitó a soltar un "Claro, lo que tú digas viejo", para encarar de nuevo a la de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Soul, alentándola a continuar con la historia.

La Albarn sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que su arma frunciera el ceño con confusión y molestia, ¿Qué se supone que le causaba gracia? Bueno, siendo sinceros, si era algo gracioso, ¡Pero ella era su técnico! ¡Debía de ser solidaria! Además:

Era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de él, y el único motivo por el que no estaban juntos era porque, aun siendo el hombre, no, la PERSONA más cool del universo y de todas las galaxias juntas, no encontraba una forma de aceptar que él también la quería. Y, por ende, la muchacha debería de entender que siendo una maldita chica, jamás podría declararse. O tal vez Maka tenía otros gustos y él estaba equivocado…

¡No, por supuesto que no! Pensó el albino, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Maka, notando el gesto del Eater, dirigió una mirada curiosa, no obstante, decidió olvidarlo.

—Ya que podemos continuar, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿Cuál quieren primero? — la mirada de fastidio que le dieron esos tres pares de ojos, le provocó una extraña satisfacción. Pero, ¿Cómo no sentirse así? Era un buen escarmiento, por todos los años de llamarla plana, nerd, matada, tabla de planchar…asimétrica. No podía estar más de parte de Blair. — Ok, ok. Empecemos por la mala: van a seguir siendo chicas por la mañana…

Ella advirtió las reacciones histéricas de sus amigos, así que levantó una mano, parando el escándalo antes de que empezara.

— ¿Pueden esperar a que termine? — Aclaró su garganta y continuó—: Cómo decía, van a seguir siendo chicas por la mañana pero, ahí va la buena… ¡Se quitará en tres días!

Silencio.

—Y, ¿La noticia buena es…?— cuestionó el Shinigami-sama, inexpresivo.

— ¡Se quitará en tres días! — exclamó de nuevo, sonriendo infantilmente.

Kid y Black Star no podían negar que, en ese momento, sentían unas ganas terribles de golpear a la rubia. Parecía no entender la gravedad de la situación, ¡Eran chicas! ¡CHICAS! Eso era malo, muy malo ¿Dónde quedaría la grandiosidad de Black Star? ¿O la simetría de Kid?

Voltearon a ver a la chica de cabellos blanco, delgada y ojos rojos. Si no estuviera Soul, no habría peligro. Pero el Eater jamás, ¡Jamás! Permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima a su querida plana natural.

Aunque podría caerle, accidentalmente, un mueve en la cabeza…

¿A quién engañaban? ¡Maka Albarn era terreno peligroso! Se tenía a ella misma con sus libros, a su arma, y al temperamental Spirit Albarn.

Mejor así estaban bien.

—Plana, no sé que sea para ti una buena noticia, pero está definitivamente no lo es, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasará con mi existencia tan big en este planeta? — la expresión de ignorancia que le dirigieron las otras tres jovencitas presentes lo exasperó. — ¡Sería fatal! ¡Soy un símbolo sexual! ¡Un casi dios! ¡Sería como si el mundo colisionara!

— ¡Y yo! Maka, ¡Soy Shinigami-sama! No puedo presentarme en el Shibusen de esta manera, ¡Mírame! ¡Mira mis pechos! ¡Son asimétricos! — la joven pelinegra se tiró al suelo, moqueando mientras le pegaba al suelo. — ¡¿Cómo puedo presentarme de esta manera tan asimétrica?! ¿Qué dirán de mí?

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Black, Maka y Soul: a nadie le interesaba eso.

—De hecho, ya me lo estoy imaginando: "¿Viste al nuevo Shinigami-sama? Su asimetría es detestable" "¿Quién querría a un ser tan repugnante como él?"

Soul le puso una mano en el hombro, y con obviedad, rompió su burbuja de calamidades.

—Kid, eso no le importa a nadie ni una mierda, sólo a ti.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir…?

— ¡Ya basta! No va a pasar nada de lo que tú crees— se dirigió a Black Star, y después a Kid— ni de lo que tú crees. Y mucho menos, lo que esté pasando por tu "cool" mente, Soul. Sólo serán tres días, en los que no van a perder su "reputación" o lo que teman perder. Tranquilos.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, ¿Pero qué pasaría si fueras tú la que se convirtiera en hombre? — dijo Soul, cruzándose de brazos, resoplando.

Maka bajó la mirada, ¿Qué haría?

— ¿O sí te convirtieras en mujer, plana? Porque bueno, tu falta de delantera y tu poco comportamiento femenino siempre me han hecho pensar que eres un hombre disfrazado— y la venita en la frente de Maka explotó. La poca empatía que estaba empezando a sentir se había evaporado. Black Star era un imbécil.

Ahora estaba segura. Le importaba muy poco lo que pasara en esos tres días.

—Ustedes dos, largo de aquí.

—Pero, Maka…

Estaba a punto de levantarse, frotar sus botas con el suelo y sacarlos a patadas de su departamento. Pero una gatita morada la detuvo, posándose en sus piernas mientras lamía su pata con nerviosismo.

—Espera Maka-chan. Hay un pequeño detallito del que me acabo de dar cuenta… — Las cuatro personas en la habitación clavaron sus ojos en aquel ente morado. — Verán, ¿Qué me dirían si se enteran que me equivoqué de poción?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Evans, Star y Death.

— ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Blair? — preguntó cautelosamente Soul, desconfiando por el tonito utilizado por la gatita mágica.

La de pelo morado maulló, lavándose la cara con sus patitas, mientras su sonrisa gatuna temblaba con nerviosismo. En realidad no le tenía miedo a los chicos, aun si uno de los afectados era el mismo Shinigami-sama. Sabía que no le harían nada. El peligro inminente, era cierta chica de coletas. Maka tal vez la mataría.

 _*Ahora no puedo culpar a papá-san como la vez del bikini…_ Pensó.

—Verán, al parecer confundí la poción con otra, lo cual no es raro ya que son del mismo color, y creo que fue malo tener ambas en botellas iguales y…

— ¡Al punto Blair! ¿Qué hay de malo con que hayas confundido la poción? — Kid empezó a tamborilear los dedos en su brazo, esperando con ansias la respuesta de la chica.

—Dime que no va a sucederme algo peor, soy demasiado big para tener estas dos amiguitas colgando.

Blair, convirtiéndose de nuevo en humana, tomó asiento en una silla a lado de Maka, cruzando las piernas mientras veía sus uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Pues, Maka-chan sabe que la primera pócima que planeaba darles duraba tres días.

—Ajá, ¿Y? ¿Esta termina hoy por la noche y seremos libres por fin? — se esperanzó Soul, compartiendo una mirada de felicidad con Kid y Black Star, imaginando su vida de nuevo en la normalidad.

El Shinigami-sama, el hombre más big que superaría a los dioses, y la persona más cool del planeta, volverían a Death City. Sí, eso debía ser.

Blair sintió pena al ver a las tres chicas tan llenas de ilusión. No podía evitar pensar que estaba llegando a ser la bruja-literalmente- del cuento. Pero esos tres se lo habían buscado, uno por idiota, y los otros dos por mala suerte.

Qué lástima.

—No exactamente, en realidad es lo contrario. — el tiempo paró. Los rostros ilusionados de aquellas tres jovencitas se tornaron a uno de miedo, sintiendo que venía lo peor. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda, haciéndolas retorcerse levemente, algo no iba a ir bien.

Maka contuvo un poco la respiración. La gracia que le causaba toda esa situación estaba desapareciendo, ¿Qué había hecho Blair? Era lo único que se preguntaba, pero, lo que sí sabía, es que fuera lo que fuera, era algo que no le iba a gustar a su compañero.

No sería algo cool.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Blair? — Maka apretó su falda con nerviosismo.

—Parece que esta dura— tragó saliva con fuerza, soltando una sonrisilla gatuna. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. —… unos…treinta años. Nya.

 **¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco por leer.**

 **¿Alguien se da cuenta de que me gusta el Kid y Liz? ¿Alguien? Quiero decir de antemano que, tal vez, pueden haber pequeños momentos de ellos dos en esta historia. Sé que a muchos les gusta más Kid-Crona, pero, en lo personal yo amo a Kid y Liz juntos. Así que, lamento si no les gusta, espero que no dejen de leer por esto.**

 **Ahora sí, gracias de nuevo por leer. Si desean dejarme un bonito review, ahí abajito está la caja de comentarios, ¡Es gratis!**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión (Trataré de actualizar semanalmente, cosa que no prometo porque ya entré a la prepa, pero trataré) cuídense, besos desde México.**

 **¡Bye,bye!**


	3. Rogando por esperanzas

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Rogando por esperanzas.**

Muchas veces se dice que cuando algo sale mal, puede salir peor.

Generalmente, en Death City raramente se aplicaba ese dicho. Aun con su población tan pintoresca, sus calles y costumbres únicas, y sus trabajos diferentes- como pelear con demonios, por ejemplo- casi siempre todo salía bien.

Hasta ese día.

Los pajarillos comenzaron a cantar, y el sol que se posaba sobre el edificio donde vivía la pareja de técnico y arma Eater-Albarn, reía con burla, como si estuviera enterado de la situación que se presentaba en ese momento justo en aquel apartamento.

Soul, Kid y Black Star, sentados en uno de los cómodos sillones que conformaban la sala de los dueños, parecían hechos de piedra. Pálidos, inmóviles y con la boca semi-abierta. Nos referimos a ellos como hombres, aunque fueran por el momento unas hermosas señoritas. Y, bueno, ese era el porqué de su estado.

Maka estaba igual o peor que sus acompañantes, ¿Treinta años? ¡¿Treinta años?!

Se imaginó su vida seguir con Soul siento una linda albina de cabellos largos y voz cantarina. No, no era nada de lo que tenía planeado. Principalmente porque el orgullo del joven- o jovencita, como deseen referirse a él, o ella- no le permitiría muchas cosas.

Y Kid y Black Star… a Tsubaki le daría un paro cardiaco, y no sabía cómo lo tomarían Patty y Liz. La primera tal vez reiría como loca pero, la Thompson mayor…

— _Blair…_ — el susurró macabro de Kid inundó el silencio de la habitación.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó la chica, ronroneando mientras movía su mano imitando a un felina.

—¡Voy a matarte! — ni lenta ni perezosa, la pelinegra se lanzó hacia la chica, quien inmediatamente se convirtió en gato, huyendo de Shinigami-sama.

Por supuesto que Soul y Black Star no tardaron en unirse.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Pero ustedes empezaron!

Un mueble cayó. El desastre que había en el departamento número diez era descomunal. Maka aun seguía sin poder moverse.

— ¡Acabaste con mi grandeza! ¡Tú, pecadora inmoral! ¡Has acabado con un símbolo sexual, con una religión!

Varios muebles y objetos se vieron estrellados contra el piso, mientras la persecución seguía hasta el cuarto de Soul, y regresaba a la cocina, donde Blair por fin veía un escape. La ventana.

Con la máxima velocidad que sus cuatro patitas le permitían, la gatita mágica corrió, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su libertad.

¡Viviría! ¡Viviría!

—Oh no, tú no te vas de aquí— paró. Soul Eater estaba ahí, cerrando la ventana vilmente frente a ella, mostrándole una sonrisa macabra.

Blair dio una vista panorámica, viendo a cada una de las tres chicas, observando como por el calor del momento ninguna se había dado cuenta de que sus pantalones, al ser demasiado grandes para ellas en ese estado, se habían caído unos metros atrás, y que estaban corriendo en calzoncillos por toda la casa.

Esa sería una escena bastante cómica… si no estuviera a punto de ser asesinada.

— ¡Esperen! — la voz, que en ese momento sonó angelical ante los oídos de Blair, de Maka detuvo el desastre.

La Albarn se acercó a la gatita, alzándola con sus brazos, alejándola del peligro. Blair comenzó a ronronear, Maka-chan era un ángel, una diosa a sus ojos en ese momento. La amaría para el resto de su vida, sería su sirviente, dejaría de acosar a Soul.

Ella estaría eternamente agradecida.

—Eres un ángel, Maka-chan.

—Ah, ah— negó Maka, dejando a la gatita en el sillón, mirándola amenazadoramente— no creas que soy tan benevolente. Mi madre vendrá en una semana, y Soul tiene que presentarse con ella, así que más vale que me digas si hay otra forma de remover el hechizo sin esperar.

Blair lloró para sus adentros. Era muy bello para ser verdad.

— ¡Eso plana! ¡Acábala!

Soul se unió a Black Star, animando a Maka con fervor. Kid solo rogaba porque la de coletas hiciera que Blair soltara algo que los ayudara. Su integridad como Shinigami-sama se estaba yendo cada vez más lejos… si su padre lo viera así.

 _Qué vergüenza_ pensó, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Maka-chan, eres el diablo— susurró con un puchero, lagrimeando levemente. — En realidad si hay otra forma.

Pelinegra, albina y azulada se miraron con alegría. En su imaginación, corrían tomadas de las manos, en un campo de hermosas flores, donde sus cuerpos verdaderos las esperaban al final del horizonte.

Tan simétrico, tan big, tan cool.

—Sólo hay una forma que yo conozco para quitar el hechizo, nya. — Maka frunció el ceño, incitando a la chica a continuar— La bruja creadora de la poción tiene que quitarla.

Los ojos de las tres chicas se iluminaron.

—Pero hay dos pequeños inconvenientes— dijo, lamiéndose su pata mientras sonreía con malicia. Si de todos modos iba a sufrir, mejor disfrutar el momento.

— ¿C-Cuáles inconvenientes? — la voz de Kid sonó desconfiada, ¿Qué más faltaba? ¡¿Qué?!

Blair maulló, acomodándose en el viejo pero aun mullido sillón.

—La bruja es de otra dimensión— Maka y Kid compartieron una mirada cómplice, ¡Eso no era ningún problema! Podrían pedirle ayuda a Kim para trasladarse a la dimensión, Kid sólo necesitaría localizarla y sería pan comido. —…y murió hace unas semanas, nya.

La alucinación del campo de flores tronó. Los dos técnicos y el arma, aun con su sonrisa estúpida, empezaron a soltar lágrimas.

¿Qué futuro oscuro les vendría? ¿Qué pasaría con su reputación, con su vida perfecta?

La bella simetría de Death City sería arruinada por su ahora asimétrica Shinigami-sama ¡Qué deshonra!, y qué decir de los súbditos de Black Star, ¿Qué harían si su gran dios, sin su inspiración? Y por si fuera poco, el hombre super cool de Shibusen sería historia. Todo era una mierda. Además de todo lo anterior, cada uno tenía cierta persona especial en su vida, ¿Qué les dirían?

Black Star se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el departamento, ¿Qué haría con su diosa? Ella no se merecía menos que un hombre big y sorprendente como era él, pero ahora, aun si debía de aceptar que, francamente, se había convertido en una chica sexy, como era obvio, no sabía que debía de hacer exactamente.

Kid se encontraba en una situación similar. Había pasado años esperando ser simétrico, y también se había esmerado en métodos para crecer unos centímetros más que antes, sin embargo, cuando por fin su cometido estaba terminado, venía esa gata libidinosa a arruinar sus esfuerzos. Se llevó una mano a su frente, pensando en que era un Shinigami-sama muy estúpido y asimétrico. Sería una vergüenza presentarse ante la comunidad escolar así, sobre todo ante ella. Lo peor es que sabía que se burlaría en su cara…

Maka abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa. Sintió su alma desvanecerse lentamente… había muerto. Esa maldita bruja que ni siquiera conocía había muerto. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a visualizar su nuevo futuro: definitivamente su perfecto por venir con su compañero ya no podría ser. Debía de aceptar que ella deseaba estar con Soul, aun siendo mujer, en verdad lo quería; Maka estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él- o ella en este caso- sin importar las circunstancias, pero sabía que Soul era muy orgulloso.

Jamás aceptaría estar con ella siendo una mujer. Sería muy poco cool.

Dio una mirada de reojo a la albina, viendo como un aura negra la rodeaba. De alguna manera, sabía que lo que ella pensaba también pasaba por la mente de Soul.

—De hecho el funeral fue muy lindo, pude estar ahí y dieron un salmón delicioso, debieron de haber ido…

—Blair…— susurró la master tétricamente. — Dame una maldita razón para no _asesinarte_ en este momento.

Un aire helado golpeó a la susodicha atacante, mientras la mirada amenazante y gélida de su antes cariñosa dueña la acechaba. Bueno, por lo menos se había divertido. Y si se iba ella, los otros tres la acompañarían, y como unas bonitas mujercitas.

—Porque… ¿Me amas? Nya— Blair se restregó amorosamente en el brazo de Maka, ronroneándole y dejando restos de sus pelos morados en su gabardina.

Un tic en el ojo de Maka se presentó, haciendo que su ceja subiera y bajara con rapidez, todo esto junto a una venita que le palpitaba fuertemente en la frente.

Bien Maka, pensó, recuerda tus lecciones de control de ira: respira, uno, dos, tres y suelta… la voz dulce de Marie-sensei pasó por su mente: "Maka-chan, debes de controlar tus impulsos. Sé que a veces es casi inevitable (Si lo diré yo) pero no es bueno para tu salud que explotes de esa manera. Respira, ¿Bien?"

— ¿Maka-chan? — la gatita lamió levemente la mano de la técnico, mostrándole su amor… o desesperación.

Los ojos de Maka se estrecharon, observando a la morada con indiferencia.

— _A la mierda la respiración…_ — susurró macabramente, como un sonido de ultratumba. Los huesos de Blair se helaron. — Corre…

El cerebro de Blair, que en ese momento solo conseguía funcionar con la potencia de un hámster corriendo en su ruedita, mandó a su boca exclamar un vago:

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Makaaaaa…!

¡Oh! Así que era eso, pensó Blair. Sabía lo que esa terrorífica exclamación significaba, y la enciclopedia de pasta de doble grosor no le daba buena espina, pero inexplicablemente sus piernas no le respondían. Se convirtió en humana, pensando en que si la interceptaba como gato tal vez la mataría.

La espalda de Blair estaba completamente pegada al respaldo del sillón, intimidada, mientras miles de gotas de sudor le resbalaban por todo el cuerpo, y su rostro se contraía en una legítima expresión de terror.

La albina, pelinegra y azulada miraban la escena con una maligna satisfacción. Querían ver a esa gata sufrir.

—Hazlo simétrico, Maka.

El brazo de Maka subió hasta quedar arriba de su cabeza, tomando impulso como un verdugo alzando su hoz para cortar la cabeza del acusado. Sin piedad.

Blair cerró sus ojos con temor, esperando el primer Maka-chop que recibiría en su vida. Se mordió los labios, rogando porque su rostro no tuviera secuelas.

Un "tú te lo buscaste" sonó en la cabeza de la gatita.

Trató de pensar en cosas bonitas, como pescado y pescado, pero su mente siempre regresaba a la pequeñísima travesura que había hecho; ojalá y conociera una forma más de eliminarlo.

La gatita mágica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que, tal vez, se podría salvar. Si corría con suerte, esa posibilidad que pensaba podría ser efectiva.

Yo dije que era la única forma que yo conocía, nya, pensó, soltando una sonrisilla gatuna.

— ¡Espera Maka-chan! — el brazo de la rubia se detuvo en seco, a unos centímetro de la cabeza morada. Alzó una ceja, expectante ante lo que le tenía que decir: — Y-Yo dije que esa era la única forma que conocía.

—A-já, ¿Y eso nos beneficia en…?— preguntó Soul, cruzándose de brazos, molesto por el golpe que nunca llegó.

Blair ronroneó, lamiéndose la mano traviesamente.

—Pues, Soul-chan— la joven albina le dirigió una mirada de odio ante el sufijo utilizado. Black Star rió sonoramente, y Kid junto a Maka disimulaban muy bien una pequeña sonrisa. — yo sólo soy una inocente y parcialmente inexperta gatita mágica, que no conoce profundamente algunas pociones.

— ¿Y…?— alentó Kid, comenzando a desesperarse.

—Es obvio, Shinigami-sama. — ella volvió a su forma gatuna, acomodándose en el sillón para tomar una muy larga siesta. — Es probable que una bruja sepa más que yo, ¿No?

Cuatro pares de ojos- cada uno con un color muy particular- se encontraron en una larga plática visual, donde, percibían, todos pensaban en una misma persona. O bueno, casi todos, en realidad Black Star trataba de encontrarle sentido a tan larga observación.

A la única que le confiarían una cuestión tan confidencial e importante, que sabían podría ayudarlos gracias a su reciente mejora en sus habilidades mágicas.

Y la que seguramente se haría asquerosamente rica y feliz después de eso.

—Kim— concretó Maka. —Sin embargo, algo me dice que no será gratis.

Kid, Soul y Black Star lloraron por dentro. Su cartera sería totalmente vaciada. Porque, vamos, conocían a Kim Diehl, era una avara de primera, y aun si Jaqueline tratara de persuadirla, ella sacaría el jugo máximo de la situación.

—Es un asunto de vida o muerte— culminó Kid, no tan convencido en realidad.

usto tenía que ser en el momento en que pensaba hacerle cambios a su mansión.

— ¿No creen que antes de llamar a Kim deberíamos de contarles a Liz, Patty y Tsubaki la situación? —Cuestionó Maka, preocupándose por lo que pasaría en el futuro.

—Sabes plana, creo que me gustaría saber si voy a poder volver a ser el símbolo sexual de siempre, antes de tener que decepcionar a Tsubaki al hacerle saber que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a ver mi celestial cuerpo varonil— exclamó Black Star con bastante seriedad para ser él. Se notaba muy inquieto.

—Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, estoy de acuerdo con este— agregó Kid, señalando a la voluptuosa chica de cabellos azules. Soul asintió.

Bien, adiós vacaciones en Londres, pensó Maka con rendición, acercándose al teléfono para marcar el número de su amiga de cabellos rosado, esperando que ya estuvieran de regreso de la repartición de invitaciones.

Kim y Jacqueline iban llegando a su departamento después de dos ajetreados días recorriendo el mundo, entregando las dichosas y estúpidamente simétricas invitaciones. No podían negar que había sido una experiencia muy bella, ya que además de poder conocer lugares en los que nunca habían hecho misiones, también conocieron a los técnicos y armas veteranos. Entre ellos la misteriosa Kami Albarn.

Cuando la conocieron, pensaron que, en lugar de ir a Japón, habían viajado al futuro y vieron a Maka con treinta años; eran idénticas.

Entraron a su casa, aventando las llaves a una mesilla que tenían junto a la puerta, y con una perfecta sincronización, se aventaron al sillón azul muy cómodo.

Jacqueline bostezó. Aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo en su forma de arma, se encontraba bastante cansada.

—Tengo hambre— soltó Kim, llevándose las manos al estómago.

— ¿Pizza?

La de pelo rosado torció la boca, no muy convencida.

—No lo sé, ya sabes, el dinero…

—Kim— advirtió Jacqueline. La de ojos verdes suspiró, derrotada, susurrando un leve "Ok", levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al teléfono. La castaña sonrió victoriosa— Peperoni.

Y mitad hawaiiana, pensó Kim, sonriendo ladeadamente. Estiró los músculos, acercándose perezosamente al mueble donde tenían el teléfono. Tomó una pequeña agenda de uno de los cajones que tenía el mueble, y empezó a hojearla buscando el número de su pizzería favorita.

—Veamos, pizzas, pizzas, ¡Aquí está! — exclamó, encontrando el número de teléfono del establecimiento. Se disponía a marcar los ocho números, sin embargo, se vio detenida ante el repentino sonar del teléfono. Levantó una ceja, pensando en quien sería, y contestó: — ¿Hola?

Jacqueline se enderezó en el sillón, mirando con curiosidad a su técnico, esperando saber quién llamaba.

—Oh, hola Maka, ¿Pasa algo?

¿Para qué les llamaría Maka? Se preguntaba Jacqueline. No es que le desagradara, obviamente no, si no que, generalmente, no se frecuentaban mucho fuera de Shibusen; en realidad ellas sólo solían salir con Killik, sus armas, Ox y Harvar, así que se le hacía muy extraño que Maka les llamara para algo.

Observó los gestos de su mejor amiga, viendo cómo torcía la boca levemente. Un mal presentimiento le llegó, ¿Pasaría algo?

— ¿Ahora? Maka, no es por ser grosera, pero acabamos de llegar y…— el rostro de Kim cambió radicalmente. Jacqueline sonrió levemente, era esa expresión que la de cabellos rosas siempre ponía cuando le hablaban de dinero, mucho dinero. — Y, ¿Cómo de cuanto hablamos?

La cara de la Diehl se iluminó. Parecía que un buen negocio venía en marcha. Tal vez por fin se podrían tomar unos días de descanso.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos Maka, adiós. — la de ojos verdes colgó. Volteó a ver a su arma, con una radiante sonrisa enorme. Jackie exhaló, dedicándole una sonrisilla cansada. — Tú y yo vamos a ser ricas.

— ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? — preguntó la de ojos cafés, con cierto toque de fastidio.

— ¡El dinero no puede esperar, Jackie! — vociferó Kim con sus energías aparentemente recuperadas, tomando su abrigo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Ok, ok. — se rindió Jacqueline, poniéndose de pie. — pero iremos caminando, no pienso llevarte de nuevo.

Kim hizo una seña de despreocupación con la mano, saliendo de su apartamento con emoción.

Jacqueline rió ante el comportamiento infantil de su compañera, quien parecía estar como pez en el agua; no obstante, tenía curiosidad de saber que era tan importante como para hacerlas ricas.

— ¿Y para que te necesitan ahora?

Kim paró en seco, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, y encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé, pero mencionó que era un problema de Kid, Soul y Black Star. No creo que sea algo que nos sorprenda, al fin y al cabo, es un trío de idiotas, aunque uno de ellos sea Shinigami-sama. — concluyó, riendo junto a su amiga, emprendiendo su camino hacia el apartamento de la Albarn.

Maka colgó el teléfono, enfrentando a las tres chicas, que la miraban expectantes.

—Vienen en camino.

Soul, Kid y Black Star se miraron con complicidad.

Ahora aquella muchachita de cabellos rosas, un poco avara, era su última esperanza.

 **¡Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho por leer.**

 **¡Continuación! Espero les haya gustado. Estoy tratando de subir capítulo por semana, no prometo seguir a este** **ritmo** **, pero trataré.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y ya saben, si quieren dejarme algún comentario ahí abajo está la cajita para que lo puedan hacer, ¡Es gratis!**

 **Sin más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	4. Inicio de la misión búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Inicio de la misión búsqueda.**

Kim no podía respirar. Se retorcía continuamente, doblando su torso para adelante, mientras su rostro aumentaba de color cada vez más. Jacqueline no se encontraba en mejor situación, pero a diferencia de la de cabellera rosada, ella era más sutil.

—Em, Kim, ¿Crees que ya puedas ayudarnos? Esto es incómodo— masculló Shinigami-sama, con los bazos cruzados en un gesto de molestia.

Esas dos llevaban más de quince minutos riendo.

Cuando llegaron, la chica del cabello rosa se había adentrado al apartamento efusivamente, soltando un "¡Hola Maka! ¡Acabemos con lo que sea que necesiten para que me paguen!" A la par que Jacqueline negaba levemente con la cabeza; a veces su técnico podía ser un tanto obsesiva.

Después de eso, Maka las hizo pasar a la sala, invitándolas a sentarse en uno de los sillones amablemente, pero sin dejar de lado su preocupación. Las dos muchachas se miraron sin comprender muy bien, ¿Qué tan grave podría ser?

Maka suspiró.

—Kim, en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda— había dicho la de coletas, yendo a su habitación. La curiosidad se había intensificado en el dúo femenino de arma y técnico.

Unos segundos más tarde, la Albarn regresaba a la sala, pero no estaba sola; tres jovencitas muy peculiares la seguían. Kim alzó una ceja, confundida, sin saber exactamente qué diablos pasaba.

— ¿Me vas a pagar sólo por presentarme a tus nuevas amigas? — preguntó la técnico, cruzándose de brazos.

Maka se llevó una mano a la nuca nerviosamente.

—No son mis nuevas amigas, en realidad ustedes también las conocen. Son Kid, Soul y Black Star. — las bocas de Kim y Jackie habían caído hasta el suelo; Maka prosigió a contarles todo lo que Blair se había ingeniado para llegar a todo esto.

Luego de eso, lo único que pudieron hacer las dos chicas- genuinas- fue reír. Desde el fondo de su alma.

Y ahora, muchos, muchos minutos después, aun no podían parar.

—Ok, ok. Trataré de controlarme, pero no pueden negar que esta es una situación bastante cómica. — soltó Kim, controlando su respiración, y dándole palmaditas en las espalda a su compañera que se estaba casi ahogando.

— ¿C-Cómo diablos pudiste dejarte engañar por Blair? ¡¿Qué no eres Shinigami-sama?! — vociferó Jacqueline, limpiándose unas lagrimitas de los ojos. Kid volteó, sonrojada.

Treinta años, ¡Treinta años! Eso no desaparecía de la mente de la Diehl.

¿Cómo habían sido tan estúpidos como para caer en algo tan sencillo? ¡Se trataba del mismísimo Shinigami-sama, la última Death Scythe y el maldito hombre más big- según él- del mundo! ¡Era absurdo!

Tendrían que ponerle un altar a Blair después de eso.

—Bien, necesito que me dejen ver la poción que usó Blair— la Albarn asintió, poniéndose de pie para tomar el frasquito que reposaba con seguridad en la mesa de la cocina. Blair lo había dejado ahí antes de echarse a su siesta.

Maka lo entregó a Kim. La bruja mapache empezó a inspeccionarlo, destapando la botellita para oler el contenido, y leyendo cuidadosamente la etiqueta.

Preguntó desde hace cuanto estaban convertidos en mujer. Soul respondió que desde hace unas horas, sin tener muy en claro que tenía que ver eso con lo que necesitaban. Kim rió por dentro, en realidad no tenía nada que ver, sólo estaba curiosa por saber desde que hora había surgido el instinto de idiotez.

La bruja se relamió los labios, sonriendo socarrona mientras estrechaba los ojos.

—Blair está en lo correcto, en parte— dijo, jugando con la botellita ante la expectación de su público. — este tipo de pociones necesita ser removida por el lazo sanguíneo del que fue creado…

— ¿O sea que voy a quedar así por siempre? ¡No! — la de cabellos azules cayó, pegando en el suelo con sus puños, llorando por su desgracia.

Kid y Soul se petrificaron.

—Mi simetría ha…— Kid soltó un gemido, comenzando a sollozar. Tocó sus pechos, midiéndolos de nuevo, y se echó a llorar en las piernas de la albina.

Soul sólo pensaba que, en una semana la adorada madre de Maka vendría a la ciudad, y que, estúpidamente había olvidado esa promesa a su madre de pasar unos días en Inglaterra después de navidad. Bueno, por lo menos su madre vería cumplido su sueño de tener una hija, y su hermano se llevaría unas buenas carcajadas.

Podría decirle a Kid que mandara una carta diciendo que estaba muerto…

No, definitivamente eso sería demasiado cruel para su hermano, madre y abuela; su padre tal vez celebraría, aunque no le daría el gusto.

En fin, todos estaban perdidos.

La Diehl soltó una carcajada, haciendo que su compañera la viera con una ceja alzada sin comprender la risa.

— ¡No me están comprendiendo! Dije un lazo sanguíneo, no la misma bruja creadora.

Balck Star paró, volteándola a ver sin entender.

Kid, Soul y Jacqueline estaban en la misma situación.

Por su parte, Maka se encontraba pensativa, analizando lo que su amiga de ojos verdes, un poco más obscuros que los de ella, había dicho.

Los ojos verde oliva de la Albarn se iluminaron. Así que eso era.

—Lo que quiere decir Kim, es que la bruja que haya hecho el hechizo no es la única que puede removerlo. Un lazo sanguíneo, quiere decir un familiar.

Kim chasqueó los dedos, guiñando el ojo a Maka. Esta sonrió.

— ¡Exacto! Sin embargo, también hay otra cosa que tienen que saber. — interrumpió la chica las celebraciones que se avecinaban. Suspiró, sin dejar atrás su gesto travieso. — Es importante que sepan que, dependiendo de qué tan cercano sea el lazo, es el tiempo en que tardará para revertir la poción y que vuelvan a ser hombres; por ejemplo, será más eficaz si la hermana de la bruja les da el antídoto a que si se los da, no lo sé, su abuelo. De hecho, lo mejor sería si la "susodicha creadora" tuviera un hijo.

— ¿Cómo? O sea que, digamos, la bruja tiene un hijo y un tío…

—Bueno Jackie— interrumpió la técnico. — en ese hipotético caso, si el hijo lo quitara, supongamos que tardaría unas dos horas en hacer efecto. En cambio, si fuera un tío, tardaría dos días. Ambos son efectivos, sin embargo al ser el hijo un familiar más directo, es más rápido.

— ¡Ohh! — exclamaron en unísono las cuatro chicas restantes.

Silencio. Solo una pregunta pasaba por la mente de los afectados y su amiga de coletas.

¿Tendría la bruja algún familiar que les pudiera ayudar?

Bueno, de que tenía familiares, tenía familiares ¿Quién no? El problema era encontrarlos. Además, lo que más les convenía era un hijo de la bruja…

Miraron a Blair. Sólo ella tenía la última palabra.

—Blair, ¡Blair! — la gatita, quien yacía dormida en el sillón, despertó al escuchar la voz de Maka. Se estiró, haciendo que sus pelos morados se erizaran, y se sentó, soltando un maullido. — Tienes que decirnos si la bruja tiene alguna hermana, o mejor, un hijo.

La gatita subió una de sus patas a su cabeza para rascarse las orejas. Con una sonrisilla, comenzó a ronronear, cosa que les hizo poner los pelos de punta a Kid, Black Star y Soul. Ya cualquier cosa que hiciera esa mujer-gato de pechos exuberantes les daba mala espina.

—Um, Úrsula-san no tenía hermanos— la tensión subió en la habitación. Blair rió para sus adentros. — Pero, creo recordar que si tenía un hijo, nya. Vivía con ella, en la misma dimensión, tal vez tenga la edad de Soul-kun en estos momentos. Aunque no sé porque no asistió al funeral de Úrsula-san…

— ¡A la mierda el maldito funeral! ¡Seré un hombre sensual de nuevo! ¡Yahoo! — gritó Black Star, celebrando. — ¡Abrázame pechos-planos! — la chica de cabellos azules se abalanzó a Maka, apresándola entre sus brazos, zarandeándola de un lado a otro a pesar de las protestas de la rubia.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil!

Kid y Soul se miraron. Las hormonas femeninas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo. De un momento a otro, lloraban escandalosamente, mientras se abrazaban.

Jacqueline observaba con una gotita cayéndole de la sien. Era una situación algo inusual.

Por su parte, Kim no podía dejar de pensar en todo el dinero que tendría después de todo esto. Su vida estaría arreglada. Podría comprarse un auto último modelo para irse de viaje a París, donde compraría aun más cosas.

— ¡Maka-chop! — La Albarn dejo en Knockout a Black Star, logrando que por fin la dejara en paz. Se alisó la ropa y dirigió su vista a Blair. — Bien Blair, solo nos falta que nos digas en qué dimensión está él, y como podemos encontrarlo.

La de pelos morados maulló.

—La dimensión es Shin.

— ¡La conozco! — exclamó Kid con emoción. — Una vez papá me mandó a una misión especial ahí. Liz no dejó de temblar porque pensaba que había fantasmas—rió cantarinamente al recordarlo, mientras un sonrojo suave se posaba inadvertidamente en sus mejillas. Maka, quien estaba atenta a lo que decía la pelinegra, sonrió pícaramente. — es una dimensión similar a la nuestra, aunque no tiene tanta población, y la que hay consta de algunos seres mágicos. Además cuenta con dos lunas, y siempre es de noche.

—Suena linda— dijo Soul, con sarcasmo. Maka desvió la mirada, tratando de no reír; su compañero hablaba como una niñita caprichosa. — ¿Y? ¿Tienes alguna referencia de donde vive ese tipo?

Blair asintió.

—En un lugar llamado "El bosque de las ratas", ¿Lo conoces Shinigami-sama? — Kid asintió; antes de ir a aquella misión hace cinco años, su padre lo había hecho ir con un equipo experimentado a reconocer el lugar. — La casa de Úrsula-san tiene forma de calabaza, como en la que yo vivía, no les será difícil encontrarla.

Esa frase dio pauta al inicio de su nuevo trabajo. La rubia chocó su puño en la palma de su mano, cortando el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo que ni Kid ni Black Star deseaban.

—Es hora de llamar a sus armas— culminó Maka. Predecía que sería una de las misiones que más recordaría.

Las tres armas, dos pistolas gemelas, y la hoja demoniaca, caminaban hacia la casa de su amiga de coletas, platicando del desastre que fue arreglar el salón hasta que los muchachos se fueron.

No sabían para qué las necesitaba la Albarn, tal vez esos tres se habían puesto a beber y estaban borrachos en la sala de la rubia, y ella les había llamado para que fueran a recoger a sus niños, o técnicos. O quizá solo quería que comieran todos juntos, como lo hacían cada semana.

Pero se suponía que esa semana tocaba en casa de Tsubaki.

Bueno, a lo mejor ella había tenido ganas de cocinar.

Tuvieron que detenerse un momento para esperar a Patty, quien se había abalanzado a una vitrina que exhibía un lindo y mullido peluche de jirafa. Liz tuvo que prometer comprárselo en su cumpleaños para que pudieran continuar su camino.

La Thompson mayor sonrió al ver a su hermana tan emocionada, no obstante, unos momentos después, empezó a enrollar y desenrollar un mechón de su cabello con una expresión de fastidio; a diferencia de Tsubaki, ella no tenía esperanzas positivas, y estaba segura de que su técnico había caído ante los chantajes de "tragos simétricos" de Black Star, y ahora se encontraba tirado en un sillón murmurando las maravillas que el perfeccionismo hacía.

Resopló. Hace un mes que el idiota se había tragado estúpidamente los inventos del ninja, aun siendo Shinigami-sama, seguía en la adolescencia, no lo podían culpar; ahora agradecía mucho a Spirit que lo pudiera cubrir si surgía algún contratiempo, o idiotez juvenil. Sin embargo, que Patty lo cargara de regreso a casa y escucharlo todo el camino vociferar sobre las hermosas y perfectas estructuras de Death City no había sido lo malo.

La pistola gemela mayor rozó suavemente sus labios, surgiendo en ella un sentimiento de vergüenza, al tiempo en que agradecía que su hermana fuera tan distraída por su jirafa y que Tsubaki seguramente venía pensando que haría para cenar como para notar el tenue color rojizo que se posó en sus mejillas. Porque su técnico era un idiota.

 _"_ — _¿T-Te he dicho alguna vez que eres aun más simétrica que el papel de baño que tanto me esfuerzo en arreglar?"_ había pronunciado toscamente el chico de tres rayas blancas en la cabeza, haciendo dudar a Liz en si sentirse agradecida por ello, o mandarlo a volar de una cachetada. _"_ — _Eres simétrica Liz, aun si tus pechos son más pequeños que los de… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?"_

Luego de eso, una Liz totalmente enfurecida estuvo a punto de estamparle una mano en cada mejilla con la mayor fuerza que pudiera sacar, pero su estúpido y borracho técnico se lo había impedido. Y después de rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, simplemente cayó como roca, tendido en su cama en una posición que parecía un tanto incómoda, con el trasero levantado ligeramente y un cachete pegado al colchón.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar aquella escena de su mente. Quien hubiera pensado que la gran y codiciada Liz Thompson terminaría enamorada de su técnico; Shinigami-sama había ganado, aun después de muerto.

 _"_ — _Si mi hijo tuviera que enamorarse de alguien, Liz-chan, espero pueda ser de ti, ¡Será divertido ser tu suegro! ¡Te deseo suerte con Kid-kun!"_ Liz recordó aquellas palabras de hace unos dos años, que Shinigami-sama se había molestado en regalarle. Debía aceptar que en ese momento se había avergonzado y molestado muchísimo, pero ahora…

—Liz-chan, ¡Liz-chan! — la rubia de cabello largo salió de sus pensamientos, siendo recibida por una cálida sonrisa de Tsubaki. — ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

— ¿Eh? — inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban frente a las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de su amiga. — Ah, sí, ya voy.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, dirigiéndose al décimo apartamento, siendo acompañadas por los canticos felices de Patty.

Tsubaki, quien iba preparada mentalmente para llevar cargando a su, muy seguramente, ebrio técnico, tocó tres veces la puerta blanca con aquel desgastado número diez dorado.

Escucharon un "¡Ya voy!" precedente del interior del lugar.

Cuando Maka les dio la cara, parecía muy nerviosa. Su voz al saludarlas sonaba entrecortada, y su sonrisa, muy falsa si lo podían decir, temblaba levemente. También, pequeñas partículas de sudor le caían por la frente, dándole un toque perlado a su piel.

Había gato encerrado aquí, Tsubaki y Liz lo sentían.

—Maka-chan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo con los chicos?

Bruja, pensó Maka al escuchar las preguntas de la hoja demoniaca. Notó que sus tres amigas se disponían a entrar a su casa, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera poner un pie dentro del apartamento, la Albarn se los impidió con sus brazos.

—Esperen. Antes de entrar, tienen que estar preparadas para algo malo. — dijo la de coletas, con el rostro más serio que pudo dar. Eso preocupó a las dos armas de mayor estatura, mientras Patty esperaba ansiosa.

—Maka, si ellos quemaron tu departamento te juro que te lo pagaremos pero…

— ¡No es nada de eso! — se apresuró a aclarar Maka, negando con sus manos. — Sólo, pasen.

Las dos armas se miraron con confusión, ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría estar pasando?

¿Black Star bailando en calzoncillos, con una corbata en la cabeza, sobre la mesa? ¿Kid arreglando simétricamente la ropa interior de Soul y Maka?-cabe aclarar que ya lo había hecho con la ropa de sus armas.- o tal vez Kid y Black Star gritándose cosas retadoras mientras Soul servía como mediador.

Pero, si lo pensaban bien, todas esas cosas no eran taaan malas o peligrosas, quizá Maka exageraba, o estaba en sus días…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Kid-kun tiene una hermana! ¡Mira hermanita, mira!

Pero Liz no miraba. Simplemente estaba ahí, junto a Tsubaki, con la boca abierta hasta el piso, intentando asimilar lo que pasaba.

Pero bueno, obviamente no podían. La risa nerviosa de Maka se oyó, junto a un "Se los dije".

— ¡Y tiene los pechos asimétricos! — gritó Patty, riendo como loca. La pelinegra de tres rayas en la cabeza gimió, empezando a desmayarse lentamente, mientras de su garganta salían aterradores lamentos.

Sí era Kid. La Thompson mayor volteó robóticamente, posando rápidamente su vista en la albina y la chica de cabello azul que acompañaban a la que, suponía, era su técnico.

— ¡Tsubaki! ¡Me han timado! ¡Ahora tengo pechos enormes! — La ninja abrió los ojos como platos cuando aquella jovencita de cabellos azules se le abalanzó. Su corazón se detuvo-literalmente- mientras sus hebras azabaches se ponían de punta.

—B-B-B¿¡Black Star!? Oh por…— la pelinegra sentía que se desvanecía, pero logró controlarse, encarando a la chica Albarn con confusión y espanto. Parecía haber visto a Excalibur. — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Soul-chan! ¡Te ves muy linda!

— ¡Déjame en paz Patty!

Ellas ni siquiera se preocuparon del porqué los tres estaban en calzoncillos.

Maka suspiró, dejándose caer en un sillón individual, y pensó que sería un día muy largo.

—Es mejor que se sienten— dijo la técnico, viendo como Tsubaki se ponía cada vez más pálida, y a Liz, quien parecía no saber cómo reaccionar; pensaba que, al ver a los chicos así, a la rubia mayor le daría un ataque compulsivo de compras para las nuevas mujeres, pero más bien parecía descolocada del mundo.

Maka relataba la historia con cierta pena ajena, jugueteando con sus dedos, pensando en qué tan estúpidos podían llegar a ser esos tres. Y más su arma, ¿Qué tantos años viviendo con esa gata descarada no le habían servido de nada? Volteó a ver a la albina de largos cabellos.

No, parecía que no le habían servido.

Kid agachó su cabeza con vergüenza, sintiendo un aura pesada y oscura posarse sobre él. Era una burla de Shinigami-sama. No se atrevía a mirar a Liz; ni siquiera el día en que se puso completamente ebrio estuvo tan avergonzado. Principalmente porque no recordaba nada.

A su vez, en la mente bondadosa y pura de Tsubaki, el único pensamiento que podía albergar era que su técnico era un completo idiota. Le sorprendía el cómo se las arreglaba para conseguir resultados tan… Black Star. Se llevó una mano a su frente, negando suavemente.

—Ay Black Star…— se lamentó la hoja demoníaca cuando llegaron a la parte del pescado tirado, sacando una risa estruendosa a la ninja de cabellos azulados.

Otros diez minutos de explicación siguieron. Kim trataba de no saltar de gusto por tanto dinero que ganaría, mientras Jacqueline exhalaba con rendición, pensando en que su técnico nunca cambiaría. Aunque le daría un bonito viaje por el mundo.

— ¿S-S-Shin? ¿Ir a Shin, de nuevo? — el rostro de Liz se contorsionó. Estaba aterrada. — ¡No! ¡Jamás pisaré ese lugar de nuevo! ¡Nunca!

—Pero Liiz, mi simetría— rogó Kid, colgándose del brazo de la Thompson mayor, escurriéndose con dramatismo.

Patty rió, gritando mientras alzaba una y otra vez sus puños: "¡Shin, Shin!". Ella estaba particularmente a gusto con la situación.

—No. Kid, en mi vida regresaré a ese lugar, ¿Entiendes? Además, eres Shinigami-sama, no puedes irte así como así.

—Eso es cierto— apoyó Kim, cruzándose de brazos. — Ya repartí todas las invitaciones, tienes que acabar los preparativos. Además, Spirit-senpai no puede cubrirte todo el tiempo. Antes de ser hombre, tu prioridad es ser Shinigami-sama.

Maka, Tsubaki y Jackie asintieron, de acuerdo con el comentario.

La de ojos miel refunfuñó, desviando la mirada. Odiaba que tuvieran razón.

— ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido ex- rayitas! — pronunció Black Star, tomando su pose de victoria. — ¡Yo, Tsubaki, la plana y Soul iremos por el antídoto! ¡Yahoo!

La shinigami estrechó sus ojos.

—Ni loco dejaría mi futuro en tus manos, imbécil.

— ¿Por?

— ¡En primera porque todo esto es tu culpa!

"Y ahí van" pensó Maka en el momento en que la pelinegra de ojos miel se abalanzó a la ninja, mientras Patty los alentaba, Soul quedaba en medio de los golpes, y Tsubaki y Liz intentaban separarlas sin mucho éxito.

La Albarn terminó el asunto con su habitual violencia.

—Kid-kun, aunque me sea muy desagradable aceptarlo, Black Star tiene razón. En parte. — aclaró antes de que la ninja empezara a regodearse. — Podemos tomarlo como una misión. Nosotros iremos a Shin, y tú nos guiarás al bosque de las ratas por un espejo. Puede que no confíes en Black Star… o Soul, pero puedes confiar en mí y Tsubaki.

Kid miró fijamente a Maka. Era cierto que su responsabilidad y dedicación era intachable, y también estaba el hecho de que Soul, al igual que él, había salido afectado, y sabía que Maka haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo.

Torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, inflando levemente sus mejillas en un puchero.

—Está bien. Pero si no obtienen el antídoto…— miró a Soul y Black Star amenazadoramente. Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de aquellos- o aquellas- dos— no se molesten en regresar.

Maka se puso de pie, disculpándose con sus amigos al dejarlos solos e ir a su habitación. Regresó con su traje de batalla habitual, caminando de nuevo a la sala mientras se abotonaba su gabardina.

Al llegar, se detuvo frente a su arma, poniendo una mano en su cintura para con la otra hacer un gesto a Soul. Este suspiró, levantándose del sillón con pereza, situándose al lado de su técnico. Esta sonrió, chocando sus manos como lo hacían cada vez que partían hacia un nuevo trabajo:

Eso los hacía recordarse que todo saldría bien, y que, en palabras de Soul, eran el equipo más cool.

Procuraban no hacer aquel "ritual" en público, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Esperen, ¿Vamos a irnos ya? — preguntó Tsubaki, al ver que Maka indicaba a Kim que se preparara.

—Es una misión urgente, Tsubaki. — contestó Kid, asintiendo.

La Albarn enseñó a su amiga pelinegra las dos mochilas en las que previamente había empacado alimentos. Maka era muy precavida.

—Blair, hazme un favor— la de coletas murmuró algo al oído de la gatita mágica. Ella maulló, riendo para sus adentros.

Un humo morado rodeó a Soul, Back Star y Tsubaki. De repente, la chica Nakatsukasa tenía puesta su ropa para misiones, y los otros dos:

Sus bellos atuendos del libro de Eibon.

— ¡Maka! — se quejó Soul, tomando los bordes de su larga falda azul. Se sonrojó, parecía una princesita mimada inglesa, como la perfecta hija que deseaba su madre.

— ¡Oye plana, eso no se vale!

Tsubaki sólo sonrió, susurrando un suave "Gracias Maka-chan".

Después de preguntar un "¿Están listos?", Kim comenzó a recitar palabras desconocidas para los otros. Maka tomó la mano de Soul, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar aun más; parecía que ser mujer lo había hecho más sensible, y eso no le convenía.

—Soul, conviértete. — la albina acató, aliviado al ver que su forma de arma no había cambiado. La técnico hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, girando con cuidado a su compañero, notando cierta diferencia. — ¡Vaya! Eres más liviano y fácil de manejar. Tal vez deberías quedarte como mujer.

 _"_ _¡No digas esas cosas Maka!"_ le gritó la Eater, molesta al pensar en quedarse como mujer para siempre.

—Ahora que lo dices planita, Tsubaki se siente un poco más pesada. Pero yo me siento más ligero.

—Es obvio, al ser mujer tu cuerpo pierde masa corporal que…

— ¡Oigan! ¿Van a entrar o seguirán con la clase de ciencias? — exclamó Kim, con el entrecejo fruncido; aun con su avance en la magia, era muy pesado sostener un hechizo inter-dimensional.

— ¡Sí! Muchas gracias por todo Kim.

La de cabellos rosas sonrió dulcemente. Maka llegó a la conclusión de que la Diehl era una gran amiga. Sin embargo, Jacqueline sabía que se escondía detrás de aquella expresión.

Maka y Black Star intercambiaron una mirada de decisión con Kid, que asintió con gesto serio. Su simetría y futuro estaba en sus manos.

Los dos técnicos enfrentaron el portal, llenándose de valor como en todas sus misiones.

Por fin, pusieron un pie dentro de aquel mundo, con el portal cerrándose lentamente detrás de ellos.

La misión más importante de su vida empezaría.

— ¡Les mandaré la factura cuando regresen!

Esas palabras terroríficas congelaron a Maka, Tsubaki y Soul.

Todo lo que harían tendría que valer la pena, porque sus billeteras quedarían vacías.

— ¡Vamos!

Maka sacó el espejo, marcando el número de la muerte, dando inicio a la misión.

 **¡Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco mucho por leer.**

 **~Ya están en la otra dimensión ¡Uh!~ eso quiere decir que, según mis cálculos, este fic va casi a la mitad. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y también espero poder subir la continuación para la otra semana porque, ustedes saben, la escuela, presión, estrés, una maestra de literatura un poco loca y parcialmente temperamental. No es una buena combinación.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer (De nuevo) y, como siempre, si les gustó y me quieren dejar un bello review que no afecte su economía, ahí abajito está la sexy caja de comentarios.**

 **Bye bye ;)**


	5. Llegando a Shin

**Disclaimer:Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Llegando a Shin.**

Un cielo azulado, casi negro, recibió a los dos técnicos con sus respectivas armas. Las dos lunas que había mencionado Kid brillaban en lo alto, desentonando levemente con el aspecto tétrico y excéntrico del lugar.

Árboles con ramas en espiral, con pequeñas hojas verde obscuro saliendo de ellas, asentados en algo que parecía musgo con hongos de un extraño color magenta. Además, delante de ellos se encontraba un pequeño río, que se extendía hacia el horizonte; a simple vista el agua parecía clara, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a comprobarlo.

A lo lejos se veían montañas, pero los ojos de la Albarn se fijaron en un risco a unos metros de ellos en donde a lo alto parecía extenderse un gran bosque. Quizá ese era el lugar al que se dirigían.

—Kid dijo que no era muy poblado, pero que sí había algunas criaturas. Pero en realidad parece como si aquí no viviera ni un alma. — mencionó Soul, inspeccionando el lugar en su forma de arma. Y es que era verdad que parecía no haber nadie, situación que hacía ese sitio más aterrador.

—Hmm, veamos entonces. — Maka cerró los ojos, concentrándose en buscar aquellos puntos coloridos que llamaban almas. Frunció un poco las cejas, vagando por el lugar, examinándolo. De repente se topó con lo que necesitaba, no obstante, eran muy diferentes a las almas normales; más pequeñas e inquietas, y un tanto, salvajes. — Pues no detecto ningún alma de bruja, pero sí cosas extrañas. Sólo sé que, en lo que sea que nos haya metido Blair, no va a ser nada sencillo.

— ¡Plana, por favor! Sabes que mientras esté aquí, tú y Soul estarán a salvo. Preocúpate cuando no esté. — alardeó la de cabellos azules, poniendo a Tsubaki en su forma de espada frente a su rostro, buscando su reflejo en la hoja de metal mientras hacía gestos. Tsubaki suspiró, desde que su técnico se había convertido en mujer estaba un poco más vanidoso con respecto a su persona. — ¡Así que llama al ex-rayitas ya para que pueda recuperar mi hermoso cuerpo varonil!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Maka resopló, sacando el espejo que llevaban para marcar el número de la muerte. En verdad Black Star mujer era muy insoportable. Si alguna vez en su vida creyó que el ninja no podría ser más ególatra y fastidioso, simplemente se arrepentía. Porque la bonita chica de cabellos azules había elevado al máximo la vanidad de Black Star, y con creces.

Pasaron unos segundos y el espejo enfocó un área e la Death Room, pero Kid no estaba ahí, o las gemelas. De hecho, parecía que el espejo principal estaba desacomodado, ya que casi siempre apuntaba a la puerta; después, Maka reparó en los ruidos estruendosos que se escuchaban al otro lado. Le pareció escuchar a Kid, Liz y Patty gritar, y sonidos de cosas cayéndose.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Soul al ver que nadie contestaba la llamada.

— No lo sé, algo raro está pasando. — dijo la Albarn con confusión. Se suponía que Kid los tenía que ayudar. — ¿Kid-kun? ¡Kid-kun!

Oyó como Liz gritaba un "¡Patty, ayuda a Kid!", de repente, la imagen se movió bruscamente, dejando ver a una Elizabeth ligeramente despeinada y agitada.

— ¿Liz? ¿Qué está pasando?

La Thompson suspiró, estabilizando su respiración para después torcer la boca, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos rubios revolviéndolos con cansancio.

— _Verás, cuando se fueron nosotros regresamos a Shibusen, pero no contábamos con que Spirit-san y Stein-sensei estuvieran aun aquí, sobre todo el profesor, y… bueno, véanlo ustedes mismos_ — ella volteó el espejo para que Maka, Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star- quien se había cansado de esperar y se había situado al lado de la chica de coletas para decirle unas cuantas cosas al Shinigami cuando diera la cara- vieran el espectáculo que sucedía en la Death Room en ese momento.

— _¡Ya le dije que no me va a tocar ni un cabello, Stein-sensei!_

— _¡Cómo Shingami-sama debes apoyar a la ciencia Kid-kun! ¡Sólo necesito ver tu interior!_

— Ay por… — Maka se palmeó la frente, negando lentamente; Stein-sensei trataba de convencer a Kid de que lo dejara diseccionarlo. Mientras, el Shinigami y Patty se esforzaban en cerrar la puerta de la Death Room, y también podía escucharse un poco a Spirit intentando lo imposible para llevarse al loco científico de ahí.

— Pobre Kid-kun— murmuró Tsubaki, lamentando en silencio a su amigo.

Soul sacó medio cuerpo de su forma de arma, enseñando su torso, para poder intercambiar una mirada con Black Star quien pensaba, justamente, en lo mismo que la albina: Pudimos ser nosotros. Tragaron saliva con fuerza, agradeciendo estar en la misión, lejos, muy lejos de Stein.

Vieron a Liz correr despavorida hacia la puerta, ya que de un momento a otro ésta estuvo a punto de dejar pasar al hombre con un tornillo en la cabeza. Vaya que nunca lo habían visto tan entusiasmado con una disección.

Era francamente escalofriante, más cuando por el espejo había logrado colarse una fugaz imagen del rostro de Stein, mostrando esa sonrisa aterradora y excitada, y esos ojos apasionados y esperanzados en diseccionar a un Shinigami convertido en mujer.

— _¡Stein! ¡Si no te calmas, me veré obligado a llamar a Marie! ¿Entiendes? ¡¿Quieres que Marie, con seis meses de embarazo, con hormonas al mil y con súbitos cambios de humor venga?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!_ — la Albarn tuvo que aceptar que aquella amenaza de su a veces inteligente padre había sido bastante acertada.

Como por arte de magia, el barullo que se efectuaba en la habitación del otro lado de espejo se calmó. Podían imaginar la cara de derrota del profesor Stein, quien de seguro no estaba dispuesto a quedar preso en las garras de su esposa, "La pulverizadora". Y es que el hombre había tenido suficiente con esa vez en la que se le olvidó que el café de la mujer con el parche en el ojo debía de llevar cuatro y media cucharadas de azúcar; el ojo morado que se ganó le había durado una semana.

Vieron a Kid suspirar, aliviado, mientras Patty reía, dejando ver que se la estaba pasando muy bien. De hecho, Patty parecía ser la que más disfrutaba de aquella situación.

— _Lo siento, Stein hizo todo un lío_ — dijo Kid, contestando al fin la llamada, acomodando su cabello con un rostro de fastidio. Vaya que nunca pensó que el cabello largo fuera tan molesto. — _¿Y bien? Es un lugar lindo, ¿No?_

— Claro ex-rayitas, hermoso, ¿Puedes decirnos cómo llegar al estúpido bosque de las ratas? — Respondió Black Star con sarcasmo- cosa que sorprendió a Maka, parecía un poco más inteligente.- golpeando el piso con su pie.

Tsubaki rió suavemente al ver el comportamiento de su técnico. Debía de aceptar que era divertido ver a la chica de cabellos azules comportarse caprichosamente; bueno, no era como si Black Star no fuera caprichoso como hombre, pero como mujer era algo… diferente.

Y divertido. Por lo menos para la Nakatsukasa.

— Espera, Kid-kun— habló Tsubaki, saliendo de sus cavilaciones con respecto a su técnico, dándose cuenta de algo extraño— según yo sólo llevamos menos de cinco minutos aquí, ¿Cómo es que llegaron a Shibusen tan rápido, si la casa de Maka-chan queda a media hora de ahí?

Maka dio un respingo, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

— Ahora que lo dices, Tsubaki-chan, yo me pregunto lo mismo.

— _Bueno, es que aunque parezca que sólo hicieron segundos en llegar a Shin, en realidad aquí pasaron unos cuarenta minutos. Ya sabes, la temporalidad y todo eso…_ — respondió Kid con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Pero cómo diablos es posible que eso…?

Black Star interrumpió bruscamente la pregunta de la albina, soltando continuos "Sh" mientras negaba con un dedo.

—Oye viejo, amiga o como sea que te tenga que decir ahora Soul, no hay que empezar con rodeos. Sinceramente este lugar no es precisamente digno de un Dios— "O diosa" murmuró Soul con una sonrisa ladeada, devolviéndole el favor. Black Star solo le dirigió una mirada envenenada y continuó— así que mejor apúrate Kid-chan y dinos cómo llegar al estúpido bosque.

— _En serio no entiendo en que maldito momento te convertiste en una princesa caprichosa_ — mencionó Kid, sobándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio. — _Bien, necesito saber en qué lugar están exactamente, Maka…_

—Entiendo. Soul…— la albina asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato el pedido de su técnico. Un ligero resplandor rodeó la guadaña, de la cual surgió un par de alas en la base de la cuchilla. Maka se posó sobre el mango, poniendo una de sus manos sobre este, como si estuviera volando en una escoba de bruja. Con la otra mano sostenía el espejo, y comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacia el cielo oscuro.

Maka era muy ligera. Soul nunca había tenido ningún problema para que ella volara sobre él, hasta ahora. Sinceramente, ella se sentía considerablemente más pesada, y a la albina le costaba un poco de trabajo sostenerla.

—Soul, vamos un poco lento, ¿No te parece?

La chica de ojos rojos torció la boca, soltando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Maka, no te vayas a enojar pero creo que vas a tener que dejar de comer esos brownies que últimamente acostumbras, estás pesadita.

La técnico se sonrojó furiosamente, apretando el mango de su arma con fuerza, avergonzada. Al fondo, se escuchaban las risas de las dos Thompson y una no tan disimulada de Shinigami-sama. Al menos Black Star estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar…

— ¡Tal vez te están empezando a crecer los pechos, plana!

El ojo derecho de Maka comenzó a tener un tic. Oyó a Tsubaki regañar a su técnico, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas.

Llegó a una conclusión: Soul Eater había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres mujer ahora imbécil, es obvio que voy a pesarte más! — gritó la chica. La guadaña lo pensó, era lógico. Pero aun así ella debería de comer menos brownies. La Albarn bufó, prometiéndose que le guardaría esta humillación a su querida arma, y que cuando regresaran a Death City le daría un tremendo Maka-chop, que le haría quedarse calvo. — Ok Kid-kun, te muestro el panorama.

Maka movió el espejo, mostrando su alrededor al Shinigami.

— _Oh, están en el valle de los hongos. Ni se les ocurra tocarlos ¿Entiendes? Algunos son letales, otros tienen ciertos tipos de toxinas que pueden paralizarte el cuerpo temporal o permanentemente._ — explicó la Shinigami, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Patty se reía de su hermana quien se encontraba en un ataque de pánico al recordar ese lugar. Liz hizo un gesto de asco al acordarse del momento en que una espantosa y deforme criatura la había llenado de asquerosa baba; tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no vomitar.

Kid iba a dar las siguientes explicaciones a Maka cuando un movimiento brusco sacudió la imagen; un segundo después, pudo alcanzar a ver a la exuberante chica de cabellos azules tumbada en el suelo con un libro estampado en la cabeza, y con Tsubaki auxiliándola con desesperación.

— ¡Black Star deja esos malditos hongos! — escuchó la voz estridente de Maka. Comprendió la situación, soltando un suspiro, vencido; tal vez confiarle esta misión tan importante a ese idiota no había sido la mejor idea. — Lo siento por eso, ¿Puedes continuar?

— _Bien, pero Maka, por favor asegúrate de que, aunque no consigan nada, todos regresen con vida_ — _Principalmente porque si eso pasa yo mismo voy a retorcerle el cuello a ese mono asimétrico,_ pensó el muchacho, planeando un método de tortura simétrico para Black Star _._ — _¿Ves ese risco que está hacia allá?_

Maka volteó. Sonrió para sus adentros, felicitándose por haber acertado de nuevo. Así que sí era ese el bosque.

Soltó un sonoro "Sí".

— _Pues ese será el primer problema de todo este lío_ — la técnico frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería el chico. Enfrentó de nuevo el espejo para poder comunicarse mejor con su amigo. — _Verás, hay dos bosques importantes en Shin…_

— ¡ _Y ambos son aterradores!_

Kid puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Sí Liz, ambos son aterradores. En fin, el bosque que ves ahí está dividido en dos, en el que queremos, o sea el de las ratas, y en el bosque de los gritos._ — un mal presentimiento les llegó a Maka y a Soul; ningún lugar que tuviera como nombre: De los gritos, les hacía pensar en un parque de juegos con ponis y felicidad. _— Sólo hay dos entradas a dichos lugares, la que estás viendo, por el risco, o la que da directo al bosque de las ratas, pero esa está del otro lado; tendrían que rodear todo Shin, y se tardarían aproximadamente una semana en hacerlo. Como comprenderás no tenemos ese tiempo._

—Ajá, lo que estás tratando de decir es que no tenemos otra opción más que entrar por el bosque de los gritos, ¿No?

La pelinegra sonrió.

— _Exacto._

—Kid-kun sabes que eso no es problema, hemos enfrentado cosas peores, supongo.

El rostro delicado de la Shinigami se tornó serio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Aunque eso era un tanto incómodo.

— _Es cierto, pero aun así ese bosque es muy peligroso Maka. Hay criaturas diferentes a los Kishin, animales extraños, hasta los árboles son peligrosos ahí, ¿Quieres saber porqué se le llama el bosque de los gritos?_ — ella asintió, interesada. — _porque son las almas de cada ser muerto en ese lugar, que vagan sin rumbo para encontrar una salida de aquellos endemoniados árboles y maleza. Es por eso por lo que sólo hay una entrada en cada bosque, y por eso hay una división entre ambos. De hecho, sólo sabrás que has llegado a nuestro destino, cuando veas filas de ratas correr en línea recta, marcando su territorio sin siquiera atreverse a tocar el otro lado. Tienen que tener mucho cuidado._

La rubia descendió hacia el suelo nuevamente, dejando a Soul convertirse en humano de nuevo para que pudiera descansar un rato. Ella se palmeó la frente mentalmente, había sonado tan confiada.

No sabía qué diablos podrían encontrarse en ese sitio, y eso le empezaba a preocupar. Después de todo, no estaban en su hogar, ella no conocía Shin. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió aquella oleada de temor golpearla.

—Maka-chan— dio un pequeño salto al sentir la mano cálida de Tsubaki posarse en su hombro repentinamente. La ninja pelinegra le sonreía. — Todo va a estar bien, Black Star despertará en unos diez minutos, después de eso hay que apresurarnos y ayudarlos. Nada malo pasará.

Un extraño alivio llegó a Maka al recibir la dulce sonrisa de Tsubaki. A veces pensaba que la hoja demoniaca parecía su madre, tranquilizándola en momentos importantes. Generalmente ese era trabajo de Soul, pero Tsubaki también sabía cómo hacerlo.

Soul observaba la escena sentada en el suelo, dejando que su largo cabello albino cayera por sus hombros, mientras sus mejillas se inflaban levemente y se sonrojaban. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que sus cejas estaban bastante fruncidas. Algo en el pecho lo estrujaba, y por Shinigami que sabía que era, porque ya lo había sentido una vez antes, pero en esta ocasión parecía más fuerte.

No podía evitar estar celoso. Y se golpeaba mentalmente por ello, sin comprender el hecho de que estaba estúpidamente molesto con esa imagen de su técnico y el arma de su mejor amigo. Era una situación ridícula.

¿Por qué diablos el ser más cool de todas las galaxias debería de estar celoso de la mejor amiga de la chica que le gustaba? ¡No era lógico! Pero, a decir verdad, desde que se había convertido en mujer, se notaba más sensible ante cosas como esas. Se sentía como esa vez en el libro de Eibon, cuando la voluble Maka convertida en hombre casi sucumbía a los encantos del súcubo del capítulo de la lujuria.

Se dio cuenta que en ese preciso momento deseaba como nunca volver a ser hombre.

Sin embargo, la albina no contaba con que Tsubaki ya estaba al tanto de su sentir en esos instantes; ella era muy inteligente, y lo notaba. Veía los puños de la chica de ojos rojos apretar un poco el borde de su falda, al compás con su boca, que denotaba una autentica mueca de molestia.

Quizá, sin en algún momento en la vida de Tsubaki surgiera de pronto su personalidad malvada y desalmada, utilizaría eso para burlarse de Soul Eater.

Aunque, de lo que la Nakatsukasa estaba segura, es de que a Maka Albarn le sería muy agradable enterarse de que Soul había estado celoso de ella. No es que fuera una chismosa, simplemente lo catalogaba como solidaridad.

—Hay que tomar agua y comer algo en lo que despierta Black Star. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sigue— dijo Maka. Tsubaki asintió y empezó a sacar algunos de los víveres que habían traído. La rubia subió de nuevo el espejo a la altura de su cara, viendo a Kid, quien esperaba pacientemente un nuevo contacto. — Kid-kun, iremos al bosque y buscaremos esa casa. Te llamaré cuando la hayamos encontrado.

— _Está bien. Y, Maka, tengan mucho cuidado_.

Kid estaba preocupado por todos, hasta por Black Star, y Maka lo veía. Ella sólo pudo sonreírle, tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien. Kid le correspondió el gesto, cortando la comunicación de golpe.

En la Death Room, Kid suspiró, alejándose del espejo para sentarse en la antigua silla de su padre. Recargó su mentón en sus manos, fijando la vista en un punto cualquiera. Escuchó Patty reír mientras gritaba que tenía hambre, y a Liz diciéndole que irían por algo a un puesto de comida rápida.

—Hey, Kid, ¿Quieres algo? —Liz no recibió respuesta. Giró para ver a su tecnicó, y lo encontró perdido viendo el espejo. —Patty, adelántate, te alcanzo en un momento.

— ¡Okey hermanita! — exclamó Patty con los brazos al aire.

La Thompson mayor se acercó a Kid, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

—Oye, ¿Pasa algo?

Kid dirigió su mirada a su arma, dejando que esta pudiera apreciar su inquietud.

—Van a ir al bosque de los gritos. — un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Liz al escuchar el nombre otra vez. — Tú más que nadie sabe que ese lugar es…

— ¿Aterrador, peligroso, detestable, horrible?

—Eh, sí. En efecto. Tal vez debimos de haber ido con ellos…— Kid se apartó el fleco de la cara. Por un momento se olvidó del hecho de estar convertido en mujer, y su atención se centro solamente en el riesgo que sus amigos corrían. Se sentía culpable al saber que los demás estaban en una dimensión extraña y llena de criaturas y hasta árboles peligrosos, mientras él estaba ahí en la Death Room a punto de comer una hamburguesa.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos, Kid se sobresaltó al sentir una mano acariciar suavemente sus cabellos. Volteó la cabeza, encontrándose a Liz sonriéndole con tranquilidad, cómo cuando un ataque de simetría lo derrumbaba.

—Ellos van a estar bien. Digo, va Maka, y sabes que Soul jamás permitiría que algo le pasara. Y, aunque te duela aceptarlo, que Black Star esté con ellos también es importante, además de que Tsubaki lo va a controlar si algo malo sucede. Verás que pronto estarán aquí con el remedio que necesitan y volverás a ser simétrico.

Kid advirtió la calidez que se posaba en sus mejillas. Sintió algo en su pecho retumbar una y otra vez. Cuando era hombre podía controlar su cuerpo sin problemas, pero siendo mujer parecía que este le jugaba en contra.

Porque no podía evitar que, en ese momento, Liz se viera completamente simétrica.

—G-Gracias Liz, ¿Puedes traerme una hamburguesa?

La chica-autentica- asintió, dando dos palmadas amistosas a la cabeza de la pelinegra para salir de la habitación.

Kid suspiró, pensando en que debería encontrar una forma para ser más disimulado. Se dio dos golpecitos en las mejillas para disminuir el calor en estas, y volvió a mirar el espejo. En verdad rogaba porque nada les pasara.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Kid se llevó las manos al vientre después de que un pequeño dolor le diera en el mismo. Pensó que quizá era por la presión y preocupación que tenía, así que lo dejó pasar, esperando nervioso la llamada de sus amigos.

—Soul, conviértete— indicó Maka, terminando de guardar cosas en su mochila. La albina tomó la mano de su técnico, yendo a su forma de arma.

— ¡Yahoo! ¡Vamos por mi grandioso cuerpo, plana!

Maka giró a Soul, ignorando por el momento el sobrenombre que Black Star le había dicho. Miró a la chica de cabellos azules y esta le sonrió, levantando su pulgar.

—Vamos entonces. — exclamó, comenzando a correr hacia el bosque de los gritos.

 **¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco por leer.**

 **~Alguien tardo unas dos semanas en actualizaaaar~ yo en verdad siento actualizar tan tarde, es sólo que estoy en prepa, y justamente llegan los exámenes y trabajos de periodo y… Es un lío. No sé cuanto vaya a tardar en subir continuación, pero espero ya poder seguir normal en unas tres semanas que terminen los exámenes.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que fue un poco corto, pero necesitaba describir el lugar. En el próximo comienza la "acción", creo.**

 **Y si desean dejarme un bonito comentario, ya saben, la cajita para eso está a unos pocos centímetros abajo.**

 **¡Adios!**


	6. Una madre molesta

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Una madre muy molesta.**

A primera vista, el Bosque de los gritos era lúgubre y extraño.

Se escuchaban sonidos un tanto espectrales, aun estando a unos metros fuera de él, y algunos murmullos sombríos y lamentos. Eso era algo que no hacía más agradable el lugar.

Y, por supuesto, no podían faltar aquellas cosas que le daban nombre al bosque, los gritos. Unos que se oían lejanos, otros que parecían ir acercándose cada vez más. Las dos técnicos y sus armas no podían evitar sentir un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, ni siquiera Black Star.

—Okey, esto es… aterrador— dijo Maka, enviando sus ojos a un pedazo de madera maltrecho y descuidado, que estaba sostenido por un palo de no más de un metro y medio, en donde reposaba un mensaje escrito con letras rojas y en un lenguaje muy extraño.

—En toda película de terror, siempre que hay un cartelito como ese quiere decir: cuidado amigo, vas a morir por un psicópata deforme, pero los siempre idiotas protagonistas deciden que es un buen lugar para vacacionar. — mencionó Soul, con cierto aire de sarcasmo. — En este caso supongo que los idiotas seremos nosotros.

Maka soltó una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No es momento para lloriquear! La única oportunidad para recuperar el cuerpo de su siguiente dios está cruzando este estúpido bosque, ¡Así que andando lacayos!

La de cabellos azules dio dos seguros pasos hacia adelante, con la frente en alto y el pecho inflado como señal de valentía, cuando un grito sonó. Un desgarrador y profundo grito de mujer.

—Ve tu primero— soltó la ninja, volteando a ver a su amiga de coletas. La Albarn lo miró con un gesto desencajado e incrédulo.

Tsubaki rió para sus adentros. Estaba casi segura de que su técnico estaba muy asustado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ve tu primero Maka! Yo cuidaré tus espaldas, tu dios es bastante observador y se ha dado cuenta de que necesitas mi ayuda en eso. — dijo, poniendo una mano en sus caderas con un gesto de superioridad en su rostro. Aunque por dentro se daba ánimos para poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar, diciéndose que debía demostrar el dios que era.

Maka puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un lado a Black Star para pasar primero.

—Te advierto que no voy a cambiarte los pañales si te haces del baño, ese será trabajo de Tsubaki. — habló la rubia con burla, caminando hacia la entrada del bosque. Black Star enfureció.

— ¡Estás ofendiendo al ser más big del universo Maka! ¡Te recuerdo que debes de tenerme respeto! ¡No porque tenga estás cosas colgando quiere decir que…!

— ¡Ya cállate! ¿O quieres que nos maten? — replicó Maka, dando una palmada a la chica de cabellos azules. Ella sólo se sobó, mirando a la Albarn con molestia.

" _Black Star..."_ murmuró Tsubaki, tratando de controlar a su usuaria.

—Sí, sí, Tsubaki. Entiendo— masculló la ninja de ojos verdes, siguiendo a Maka.

Al poner un pie dentro del bosque, el aura oscura y espectral del sitio los rodeó con una fuerza impresionante. Maka dio un pequeño salto al sentir algo deslizarse bajo sus pies. Volteó a ver a Black Star, poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca, indicándole que guardara silencio. La ninja asintió, y Tsubaki presentía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar sus hazañas y grandezas por todo el bosque.

Caminaron cautelosamente unos cinco metros, escuchando los gritos cada vez más cerca y más escalofriantes. En algunos momentos, la técnico de guadaña podía jurar escuchar voces que le decían: Vete, corre, vete. Soul recordó fugazmente una película de terror que había visto con Maka hace unos meses, y que poseía un final un tanto... desalentador; tragó saliva al ver el tremendo parecido de el filme con su situación actual.

De repente, Maka escuchó algo que parecía siseo, acompañado por un sonido que reconoció como si fuera el de una babosa arrastrándose.

La Albarn apretó el mango de Soul, apegándolo a su pecho.

— ¿Lo escuchas? — murmuró a su arma, quien le respondió con un leve "Sí". —Black Star…

—Lo sé— dijo la de cabellos azules, poniendo a Tsubaki en su forma de hoja demoníaca frente a ella, en defensa, previniendo cualquier ataque.

Dieron uno, dos, tres pasos. Aquel sonido aumentaba cada vez más. El corazón de Maka se aceleró, sintiendo de nuevo aquella cosa arrastrarse bajo sus pies con rapidez.

Algo no iba bien…

—Pero qué dia… ¡Ah! — Maka volteó rápidamente, viendo a Black Star ser zarandeada de un lado a otro por una rama de árbol, mientras una cosa negra y grande llena de baba estaba a punto de saltarle al cuerpo— ¡Córtala!

La Albarn se apresuró cortar la rama que sostenía a la chica, dando un giro para golpear con el mango a la criatura que se les acercaba. Black Star se paró lleno de lodo.

Maka escuchó más siseos acercarse, y vio los troncos de los árboles llenarse poco a poco de esas cosas asquerosas, y más ramas empezando a moverse.

— ¡Muévete, ya!

La de cabellos azules trastabilló un poco antes de poder salir detrás de su amiga, golpeando con el mango de Tsubaki a las babosas que trataban de brincarles encima. Cada vez que las golpeaban, soltaban unos agudos gemidos penetrantes. Ya harta, la ninja intentó cortar un árbol con la hoja de Tsubaki, pero el tronco estaba tan duro como el metal.

Bueno, ahora sabemos que estas cosas no son árboles normales, pensó Maka agachándose rápidamente para pasar por debajo de un tronco que estaba sobrepuesto en otro.

"¡Maka, a tu derecha!" advirtió Soul. La chica giró para evadir varias lianas que iban a envolverla, deslizando el filo de la guadaña para poder cortarlas.

Corrieron varios metros, esquivando ramas que los trataban de atrapar. Llevaban casi diez minutos en lo mismo, ya con algunos raspones en las piernas y brazos, y uno que otro moretón. Maka no podía ni imaginar cómo Liz había salido cuerda de ese lugar.

— ¡¿No puedes volar y sacarnos de aquí plana?!

— ¡El follaje de los árboles es muy espeso, y jamás dejaran que nos vayamos así de fácil! ¡Nos jalarán! — gritó la chica, dando un codazo a una babosa que iba directo a su rostro.

Black Star refunfuñó. Estaba comenzando a cansarse, y el peso extra en su pecho no ayudaba mucho, aun cuando debía aceptar que ahora era más veloz. Iba a preguntarle a Maka el cómo podían correr con esas dos cosas colgándoles todo el tiempo, pero rió internamente al recordarse que la Albarn no tenía motivos suficientes para quejarse; mejor esperaría a estar en su forma normal para hacerle toda una sarta de preguntas a Tsubaki. Bueno, al menos ni él, Soul o el rayitas estaban pasando por lo que su arma definía como "el periodo".

En conclusión, Black Star pensó en que, cuando regresaran a Death City con alguien tendría que desquitar su ira de dios; por supuesto que Kid era el primero en la lista. Tal vez luego haría algo en contra de la voluptuosa y malvada gatilla morada que, justo en ese momento en el que ellos se encontraban partiendose el lomo para volver a sus cuerpos, tomaba una larga y apacible siesta en la cama de Maka Albarn.

La ninja de ojos verdosos no supo, si quiera, el momento en que una de esas babosas había logrado pegarse a sus cabellos. La muchacha levantó la mano en la que tenía a Tsubaki y golpeó fuertemente al animal, sacándolo a volar a un lado. Sin embargo una sensación de asco se posó en su cuerpo al sentir la asquerosa y espesa baba que le llenaba su cabellera.

Bajó su mano y la miró: restos de una viscosidad amarillenta cubrían parte de su extremidad y un poco del mango de Tsubaki, quien dejaba salir un ligero gesto de asco.

— Estoy harto ¡Este no es un lugar digno de un ser tan big como yo! — un rostro bastante serio salió de la chica ninja de cabellos azules. Levantó a Tsubaki en forma vertical frente a su rostro, empezando a controlar su respiración— Tsubaki…

"Sí…"

De repente, un aura poderosa surgió alrededor del técnico, preparándose para una resonancia. Black Star pensaba acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

— ¡Maka, aléjate! ¡Es hora de deslumbrar esta cosa con mi luz!

La Albarn asintió, corriendo sin detenerse para tener una distancia considerable, dudando un momento en si debería dejarle todo el trabajo.

"Sabes que estará bien Maka" aseguró Soul. Maka sonrió ladeadamente, respondió un rápido "Lo sé".

"Recuerda respirar, Black Star, las reglas de un asesino…"

—Hace mucho que pasamos de eso Tsubaki ¡No por nada somos el equipo más big del mundo!

La chica cerró sus ojos verdes obscuros un momento. Maka pudo sentir como la fuerza del alma de Black Star la golpeaba aun estando lejos.

Un viento feroz rodeó al sobreviviente del clan Star, haciendo que sus hebras azuladas y largas bailaran violentamente, acompañando el momento en que los ojos de la ninja se abrieron, dejando ver su mirada determinada y aguda.

— ¡Tsubaki, resonancia de al…! — Black Star casi se cae al tener que parar abruptamente, perpleja, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. — ¿Eh?

— ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? — se preguntó Maka, observando como aquellas cosas babosas se alejaban rápidamente, al compás que los árboles regresaban sus raíces y ramas a su sitio, como si huyeran de algo.

Black Star miró, aun sin tener ni idea de que pasaba. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, su cabeza llegó a la explicación más lógica que se le ocurría.

De repente, Maka dio un respingo al escuchar la risa histérica y molestamente más aguda de la ninja, quien mantenía sus manos en las caderas, con un pie arriba de una raíz que sobresalía del suelo en un gesto de victoria.

— ¡Yahoo! ¡Esas cosas tuvieron tanto miedo de este ser tan big que salieron despavoridas! ¡Ni siendo mujer pueden dejar de temerme!

La Albarn suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente; estaba segura de que, por lo que fuera que se hubieran ido las criaturas, no era por Black Star.

— ¡Oye, diosa! ¡Mueve el trasero antes de que regresen! — dijo la rubia para empezar a correr de nuevo, ahora con más tranquilidad ya que no tenía que esquivar nada más.

—Alguien está celosa de mí…— farfulló la chica de ojos verde oscuro para seguir a su amiga.

Tsubaki rió, desviando la mirada con pena ajena.

Después de avanzar algunos metros, Maka sentía que empezaba a llegar el momento en que tendrían que descansar. Aunque tenían resistencia ellos seguían siendo humanos. Por lo menos la hija de Spirit agradecía el considerable peso que había perdido la forma de arma de Soul al convertirse en chica, pero eso no se lo diría.

Así, sin ajetreos y cosas que quisieran asesinarlos, el Bosque de los Gritos aun seguía siendo un tanto intimidante, pero si no contaban los gritos repentinos y penetrantes, el lugar podría contarse como algo superficialmente tranquilo.

Soul y Tsubaki ya comenzaban a notar cansancio en sus técnicos; sin embargo, en la que más parecía estar cobrando factura el esfuerzo era en la ninja de cabellos azules, ya que Black Star, aun siendo más rápido y ágil, había perdido una parte considerable de su resistencia al convertirse en mujer.

Tenían que descansar.

De repente sintieron el piso temblar, primero muy levemente, pero luego iba aumentando hasta casi hacerlos brincar.

La última técnico de Death Scythe observó como los árboles encogían lo más que se podía sus ramas, como si tuvieran miedo.

"¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?"

—No lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno— respondió Maka a su arma, afirmando su posición de batalla, preparándose para lo que fuera.

Maka puso un dedo sobre su boca, indicando que guardaran silencio. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y vio de nuevo esas almas extrañas e inquietas, pero había una diferente, más… roja y furiosa.

Algo está mal aquí, eso es lo que iba a decir la chica de coletas, hasta que ese gruñido intenso y muy, muy enojado retumbó en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que los gritos penetrantes que parecían asustados.

Maka abrió los ojos bruscamente, mirando a Black Star con las pupilas dilatadas; el último descendiente de los Star sabía que eso significaba que la Albarn detectaba peligro.

La chica de coletas abrió enormemente la boca para pronunciar un sonoro "¡Prepárate!", pero una ráfaga de viento la interceptó, aventando a las dos muchachas hacia atrás y haciendo que sus espaldas pegaran fuertemente contra los árboles.

Un rugido furioso dejó restos de asquerosa saliva en los rostros de las dos técnicos. Black Star se llevó una mano a su mejilla, quitando los residuos pegajosos y ligeramente amarillos que aquella cosa había aventado. Torció la boca con asco, como si el mismísimo Excalibur estuviera ahí, y dirigió la mirada al frente para ver qué diablos pasaba ahora.

Con piel babosa y arrugada, y ojos rojizos expresando una profunda cólera, la criatura que rugía frente a ellos era enorme; con casi dos metros y medio de alto, las garras afiladas y largas de sus cuatro patas se clavaban en el fango, mientras su hocico entreabierto mostraba dos pares de colmillos y una fila de puntiagudos dientes amarillentos.

Maka dio un vistazo a su alrededor, notando como las criaturas que hace unos momentos las atacaban se escondían detrás de aquella cosa. Abrió la boca mostrando sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?! — gritó Black Star limpiando sus mejillas.

—C-Creo que es… ¡Su madre! — alcanzó a decir Maka antes de que la muy enojada mamá se abalanzara hacia ellas.

Dando un salto, cada una a dirección contraria, evadieron la mordida de aquel animal que terminó destrozando por completo un tronco.

Las pequeñas babosas, presuntas descendientes de aquella cosa, disfrutaban su lugar de espectadores, soltando unos raros sonidos que parecían ser risas.

Maka se deslizó por debajo de una rama al ver una de las garras dirigirse peligrosamente a ella. Dejó salir de su boca un ligero quejido al sentir la leve cortada en su hombro; soltó de golpe a su arma y se llevó la mano al lugar herido, haciendo presión al mismo tiempo que una mueca de dolor invadía su rostro. Le quemaba, era como si alguien estuviera poniendo algo sumamente caliente sobre su piel.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la albina con preocupación.

—No lo sé, me quema— masculló con los ojos entrecerrados, unas lagrimas empezaban a vislumbrarse. — ¡Black Star, no dejes que te rasguñe!

Soul estaba a punto de volver a su forma humana para ayudar a su técnico, pero Maka, siendo más veloz, se agachó rápidamente para recogerlo con su brazo bueno y saltó hacia un lado cuando la madre le aventó de nuevo el zarpazo.

"No puedes pelear así" afirmó Soul, mirando a su técnico apretar más la parte afectada.

— ¡Hey plana! ¡¿Pretendes que yo haga todo?! — cuestionó Black Star al ver a su amiga moverse torpemente sin atacar. Llevó su verdosa mirada al brazo de la Albarn y entendió— Parece que nunca vas a dejar de necesitar que tu dios te salve…

Con rapidez, Black Star hundió a Tsubaki en una parte del cuerpo de la criatura, llamando su atención al ver que se dirigía de nuevo a Maka.

— ¡Yahoo! ¡Tienes el honor de que el hombre más big sea tu oponente!

El monstruo gimió, volteando lentamente su iracunda mirada en dirección a la chica de cabellos azules que reía histéricamente encima de una roca, y rugió con fuerza. Apoyó su peso en las patas traseras y dio un gran salto, tratando de atrapar al ser que había molestado a sus crías, sin embargo no pudo ni rozarla.

Unos segundos pasaron cuando la ninja de ojos verdes clavó una vez más el filo de Tsubaki en la gruesa piel de ese ente desagradable, pateando fuertemente uno de los ojos de esta para impulsarse unos metros lejos de ella.

La madre soltó algo que podía pasar por un lamento y empezó a sacudir su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar el dolor de su ojo.

Maka sintió el cambio en el ambiente; el viento había enloquecido, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se sacudieran violentamente, y que las hebras rubias de la muchacha se estamparan bruscamente en su rostro. Black Star pretendía acabar con esto.

Un gemido llamó la atención de la rubia. Buscó de donde veía, dándose cuenta de que los hijos de la babosa gigante estaban llorando. O eso suponía.

Quizá sentían que su madre estaba en peligro.

Algo dentro de ella se movió, haciéndola sentir mal.

"¡Oye, Maka! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Estás herida!" exclamó la albina en el momento en que Maka empezó a moverse con cierta dificultad al no poder disponer de una parte de su cuerpo. No obstante, la chica parecía hacerse de oídos sordos ante los reclamos de su arma.

Con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían en ese momento, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Black Star. Hace unos minutos que su brazo había pasado de estar ardiendo a terminar completamente inmovilizado. Ni siquiera lo sentía; al menos no era como la primera vez que enfrentaron a Arachne en la que la parálisis había sido de cuerpo completo.

Soul suspiró con rendición, sin tener alguna idea de lo que haría su técnico. Al fin y al cabo era obvio que Black Star ya tenía la situación controlada.

Pero Maka Albarn era, sin duda, una chica muy inesperada.

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes matarla! — la concentración de Black Star se vio levemente afectada al escuchar el grito de la chica de coletas. Con el ceño fruncido, volteó hacia donde la hija de Spirit se encontraba- unos dos metros delante de él- y la miró con incredulidad.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Soul, perplejo ante el comentario de su usuaria. No estaba muy seguro de que pasaba ahora dentro de la voluble cabecita de Maka Albarn.

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas Maka?! ¡Esa cosa nos matará!

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Nosotros somos los intrusos aquí! ¡Aun si son desagradables, nosotros fuimos los que invadimos su hogar, esas cosas sólo defendían su territorio!

Black Star gruñó, torciendo la boca con fastidio.

"Maka-chan tiene razón, Black Star".

La ninja puso los ojos en blanco. Que Tsubaki se pusiera del lado de Maka era el ultimátum.

Además, después de procesar rápidamente las palabras de la Albarn, un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su cuerpo, haciéndolo dudar en su decisión. De reojo, vio a las crías de la gran babosa sollozar detrás de los árboles; una de ellas se acercó a su madre, dejando salir un lastimoso gemido.

La chica Star se llevó una mano a su pecho, apretando un pedazo de su blusa, mientras por su mente pasaba un único pensamiento:

 _Carajo…_

— ¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga entonces?! — cuestionó, viendo a la muy enojada madre recuperarse de su ojo lastimado y apartar a su hijo para poder ir a por ellos de nuevo.

— ¡Noquéala!

Miles de maldiciones hacia Maka pasaron por la mente de la chica de cabellos azules. Tomó impulso y se dirigió velozmente hacia la babosa, que pretendía al igual que la ninja atacar.

— _Tsubaki_ — susurró Black Star a medida que avanzaba.

"Sí…"

Maka veía la escena desde un punto parcialmente seguro del bosque. Los cabellos azules de la chica se movían con el viento mientras corría, sin embargo, la Albarn sentía algo diferente con respecto a ella. Había cierta cosa que se le hacía extraña, pero no sabía qué.

Cerró los ojos y lo vio. Ella sonrió ladeadamente, sin dejar de sorprenderse de las habilidades de Black Star.

La gran bestia veía a esa cosa de extraño pelaje acercársele a gran velocidad. Soltó un rugido y se impulsó con sus patas traseras, intentando caer sobre ese ser pequeño y acabar con el de una buena vez.

Cortando el viento con sus filosas garras lanzó el primer zarpazo a Black Star, pero la chica había sido más rápida, moviéndose a un lado sin soltar algún ataque; después de un súbito flaqueo, la furiosa madre blandió su otra garra, logrando arrancar algunas hebras del cabello azulado de la ninja, sin embargo la expresión de esta no parecía inmutarse.

La criatura bramó, enterrando furiosamente sus garras en la tierra, y se lanzó bruscamente hacia la muchacha.

Soul contuvo la respiración al ver a Black Star siendo atrapado por esas grandes y amenazantes garras. Sintió como Maka apretaba el mango con su mano sana, no obstante, no encontraba un indicio por parte de la chica de coletas por ayudar.

"Maka…"

—Sólo observa— respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de su arma.

La albina asintió.

La bestia apretó más el agarre en el ser diminuto, asegurándose que no volviera a molestar. Puede decirse que sintió una gran satisfacción al hacerlo; abrió lentamente sus enormes extremidades, planeando quizá utilizar las sobras del cuerpo como alimento.

Sin embargo la confusión la abrumó al encontrarse con rastros de humo en lo que debería haber una posible comida.

Gruñó desconcertada.

— ¡Yahoo! ¡Haz sido engañada por mi grandeza! *****

La enorme babosa no tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando un gran golpe impactó su cráneo- o lo que Black Star suponía era su cabeza- haciendo que su mirada se nublara lentamente, para terminar cayendo de bruces en el suelo, el cual retumbó con fuerza.

La risa histérica, e irritantemente más aguda, de Black Star retumbó por el bosque, a la par de dos gritos femeninos desgarradores. La chica estaba con las manos en la cintura, con su pose de victoria, enseñando su dedo pulgar a Maka.

Tsubaki rió suavemente acercándose a su técnico por detrás.

— ¡He vencido!

—Sí, eres sensacional, ¡Muévete antes de que despierte! — exclamó Maka corriendo con Soul a su lado, quien había insistido en quitarle el peso del arma para que pudiera correr mejor.

Las cuatro siluetas de mujeres empezaron a moverse velozmente entre la maleza, dejando a la bestia noqueada con sus hijos alrededor, gimiendo con preocupación y miedo. Maka tuvo un pinchazo de culpa, pero sabía que todo estaría bien en unas horas.

Soul sostuvo, con cierta dificultad, a Maka de la cintura al darse cuenta de que esta iba a impactar con el suelo por tropezarse con una rama que sobresalía del suelo. La usuaria le sonrió, agradeciéndole silenciosamente. La albina veía el cansancio en el rostro de su técnico, pensando en que debían de llegar a un lugar seguro lo más pronto posible.

Aun cuando los árboles ya no las atacaban como antes, deslizarse por el espeso bosque era una proeza.

Había ramas entrecruzadas que formaban barreras un tanto complicadas de pasar, además de que algunos troncos de un grosor considerablemente grande les impedían el paso al estar derribados y llenos de unos pequeños animalillos que parecían escarabajos de colores fosforescentes. Claro que para la chica de coletas todo esto era un camino muy difícil al no tener movilidad en un brazo, así que Tsubaki y Black Star tenían la tarea de ayudarle como apoyo mientras la descendiente Evans cortaba lianas o ramas que se les cruzaran, siendo también la encargada de cargar las mochilas de los alimentos.

Tsubaki miró a su compañero de reojo. No se notaba herido, pero sí cansado.

Aunque para la pelinegra, la mayor preocupación en ese momento era la Albarn. No tenía idea de que podría pasar con su brazo; quizá tendrían que regresar a Death City para un tratamiento especial, o peor aún, ¿Qué pasaría si la parálisis fuera efecto de un veneno que se encontraba esparciéndose lentamente por el cuerpo de Maka?

La Nakatsukasa agachó la cabeza levemente, a la par que su mirada se opacaba momentáneamente. Un pensamiento le llegó de repente, como un flechazo cruel: podían haber terminado con Arachne, Medusa, Asura… pero lo peor todavía no había pasado, y quizá jamás pasaría. Porque ellos no eran los únicos demonios o brujas malignas, no conformaban todo el mal y peligro.

Justamente en ese momento recordó que los estudiantes de Shibusen como ellos jamás podrían estar a salvo, ni siquiera en la misión más sencilla.

Miró a Maka de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez los ojos azules de la ninja se encontraron con los verdes de la técnico. Tsubaki se sorprendió levemente al ver como la chica rubia le enseñaba su blanca dentadura al sonreírle.

—Todo va a estar bien— le dijo Maka, con tal seguridad que calmó un poco a la pelinegra. Tsubaki suspiró, agradeciendo que la rubia estuviera ahí, y al mismo tiempo rogando desde lo más profundo de su alma el que sus malos pensamientos no se materializaran.

Y, como si fuera por arte de magia, unos pequeños traqueteos comenzaron a oírse cada vez más cerca; eran como si miles de patitas pegaran contra el suelo continuamente.

—Al fin…— suspiró Soul al vislumbrar una gran fila de ratas corriendo a unos metros adelante.

El alivio inundó el cuerpo de las cuatro mujeres.

Los gritos se oían más y más lejanos.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en Death City también se habían empezado a escuchar muchos gritos.

* * *

 ***Se utiliza la técnica de Dummy Star.**

 **¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco por leer.**

 **Ok, yo tardé mucho en actualizar… ¡Perdón!**

 **Sólo diré que Octubre fue el mes del estrés: exámenes, trabajos finales, y tooodo un mundo de desgracias. Pero al fin soy libre.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Alguien ama tanto como yo la amistad de Tsubaki y Maka? En serio, a mi me encanta, aun más que la de Crona y Maka, por eso el pequeño momento de Tsubaki.**

 **En fin, no prometo actualizar rápido, la verdad he tenido mucha tarea pero aun así trataré.**

 **Ya saben, si les gustó el capítulo y quieren dejarme un bellísimo review, ahí abajo está la caja de comentarios.**

 **¡Bye bye!**


End file.
